Wait, a forest?
by insaneXrandomXretards
Summary: 3 best friends Rennot, Kai and Nimsay get sent to the naruto world...rating might change cuz of Hidan and Kai being in it!
1. Descriptions

**S-P: time for the descriptions ******

**Nimsay: Oh joy**

**Kai: you're a kill joy like Sasuke**

**Nimsay: I'm not like Sasuke**

**Rennot: Keep telling yourself that**

**SP: 3v1 we win**

**Nimsay: 3v1?**

**Rennot: She can't count…. Fine me, SP and Kai there its 3 people so 3v1!**

**Kai: On with the descriptions please ******

Descriptions

Rennot:

Hair: mid-back length, black, down

Eyes: Dark red

Clothes: (ninja) Black combat pants with a white and back striped belt, black top with two kunai and a shuriken in skull and cross bones form, black shin high ninja sandals, black fingerless gloves. Head band sewed into her jacket on the upper right arm. Her jacket is black with an orange glow-in-the-dark dragon. Left lower arm is in bandage, she keeps the jacket rolled up above it.

Extra: Black wings and a black tail. (Feathered)

Kai:

Hair: Long neon blue

Eyes: Big and blue

Clothes: Blue trainers, brown baggy short sleeved top, a blue skirt with mossy green pants underneath

Extra: nothing cuz only I'm awesome enough to have extra's

Nimsay:

Hair: Hair in two pony tails, with to pieces of hair out of the pony tails on each side of the head (think Ino's only thinner and on both sides), Blondie/ brown colour, top powder blue (just coz I feel I need some excitement in my life hehe i just copied and pasted her desription and added this bit :P ) sleeveless v neck with a kind of akatsuki collar only v necked, with a sleeveless fishnet underneath, bandages on right leg with kunai putty inni thing, and I leave this to u to shorten.....

Eyes: Purple eyes

Clothes: Black pants like Kakashi's, blue ninja shoes like Naruto's, Black ninja gloves like Kakashi's,

Extra: nothing cuz only I'm awesome enough to have extra's

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Nimsay: What was that last sentence?**

**S-P: jokin about the '**nothing cuz only I'm awesome enough to have extra's' ***wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**Kai: You better be**

**Rennot: He, He. I love being in charge of this story as two people (S-P and Rennot)**

**S-P: Too bad for Kai tho… Oh well I'll get over it after I watch a movie!**

**Rennot: *Sigh***

**Kai and Nimsay: What's up with you?**

**S-P and Rennot: What is up with us is that you two moaned at us about what elements you were having or what ever power you would have when we only asked what you wanted to look like! Now time to repay you.....**

**Kai: Before they both kill us please review and they might spare us!**


	2. Chapter 1

Wait a forest?

Chapter 1

Rennot ran home in her school uniform with her black hair bouncing behind her almost bursting with excitement. Rennot took in all the sight with her electric red eyes. Her family was having a day out to celebrate her older brother passing school and getting top marks. They were going to a party!

When she got home she glared at her older brother, Nathan and hugged her younger brother, Calvin. Rennot went to the kitchen to her parents, Christine her mother and Brian, father, to be forced to help out with the party. Rennot was planning on wearing her favorite black jacket and her best black combat pants that had a voodoo devil on the side and her best black t-shirt with the "I can't live without music in red and gold". Her mum was going to wear her purple dress and high heels. Calvin, Nathan and her dad were going to wear black tuxes.

When she went to the kitchen she stopped to hear what her parents were talking about. "The best out of this family he is! I'm so proud of him. I mean passing top of the class is something. Rennot and Calvin will never do"

"Hi mum. Hey dad! Had a good day? The kids at school had laugh with a joke contest!" said Rennot full of cheer.

"You wasted the whole lesson on making jokes?!" yelled her mum and dad. Rennot grinned, but it was cut short as her mum shouted at her "You worthless little idiot you waste the whole lesson on making jokes and holding yourself back from being as good as Nathan. You're never going to make it at this rate!"

"Purr-lease I'm top in English, sport and music. I'm above average in everything else with 5 other people so I'm going to do good anyway so it's not like I'll be as good as him but I'll be close and so will Calvin if you believe in him." Said Rennot

"_Man I sounded so much like Naruto then!"_ Rennot thought (A/N he he yup I'm gunna be a sarcastic idiot like in real lifeJ)

"Where do you get all this rubbish from it's like you believe hoping will get you everywhere. Believing will not get you anywhere. You need to revise and learn or you'll end up poor and on the streets like a rat. When you turn 20 you're out of this house!" roared her dad.

"Erm I'm going to do the sensible thing and say 'I got it all of Nathan and my friends, Nimsay and Kia." Said Rennot in an, I'm-right-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it-voice.

"Rennot….. Go to your room before I take your iPod off of you." said her mum quietly.

"Nooooooo not my iPod….. Wait you don't even know where it is does you?" screamed Rennot "Oh well I feel like going to my room good night everyone!"

"Um Rennot it's 4pm you know you normally don't go sleep till midnight that or you do an all nighter" (hehe too true it is one or the other for meJ) said her younger brother Calvin who **conveniently **came in to the room at the time Rennot needed him. "Hey Calvin where is Mr. Mega Pikachu? Last time I seen him was when mum and dad had him in the backyard near the _bin._" said Rennot with an evil suggestion in her voice. "WHAT? They put him in the bin?" shouted Calvin

"Erm….. Yeah that's what I meant! Nothing perverted or totally fake!" with that Rennot rushed to her room jumped out the window (I don't know why she didn't run out the front door J) and ran to Kia's house were her and Nimsay were. Rennot just walked straight in without knocking. "Hey I'm here guys ditched my family at last!" shouted Rennot loudly (Rennot, Kia and Nimsay all shared the same hatred they all hated their family for one reason. They left them at birth. Yeah they were adopted that is why they tend to reject the family looking after them. Rennot had been adopted 12 times before one family refused to give her up. Even though she glared at them, made fun of them and made them mad at her every time she saw them. Kia had been adopted 3 times and Nimsay was also adopted 3 times. They all tended not to fit in. Well that was till they found each other at their school.)

"HEY wait… I don't remember Kia putting a forest in her house" as Rennot finished muttering that sentence 4 blurs came towards her "Crap…" was the only word Rennot could think of.


	3. Intruducing Kia and Nimsay

Me no owny Naruto or anything mentioned in this chapter. Well I own Kia, Nimsay and Rennot. Kia and Nimsay will be my **slaves.**

Star-pidgeon Plz review! Enjoy and don't leave critizism

Chapter 2

Kia got home at 3:30 from school as always. As soon as she remembered her adopted family would be away all week (she didn't want to go with them) she went staight to the phone and rang Nimsay (She had already invited Rennot because they had all their classes together). She spent ages talking to her about the stupidist of things for example: orachimaru is on the background of an episode were Tsunade and Jiriaya are talking and the fact that Hinata is sat at a table behind them :) They dicussed random things like What they were planning on doing if they did cosplaying of team 7/ konan, Deidara and Tobi. They got to the point were they needed Rennot to help carry on the conversation so the planned to meet up in 10 minutes. During that 10 moinutes Kia got highly sugar coated sweets for a sleepover (they were going to do an all nighter. Dang writing chapters is hard) Kia decided to watch horror movies to keep them awake from fright (but Rennot would be kept awake from excitment most likely) She ended up choosing grude, scary movie 4 and scary movie 3. While waiting the rest of the time she skipped through some music channels till she found her favorite one. When Nimsay arrived they went through some things on the computer and helped each otherwith homework waiting for Rennot.

Five minutes later

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING RENNOT SO LONG TO GET HERE?" yelled one of Rennot's best friends Kia.

"I don't know I'm not psychic you know" Rennot's other best friend Nimsay said calmly. Kia was sat upside down on her couch while Nimsay was sat cross legged on the floor. They both continued to wait for Rennot with a few more threats of Rennots life. Once Nimsay thought she heard Kia say 'I'm gunna chop her up and turn her into hamburgers'. ( true story she threatened me once because I kept insulting loads of her favorite characters of Naruto and Deathnote although once it backfired onto me because I forgot I liked that character as well) They both did little things like drawing and such to keep themselves busy some more. "Man even I'm sick of waiting lets go outside for a sec and see if we can spot Rennot" Nimsay said with a hint of impatience.

When they was outside they couldn't see Rennot. After 5 seconds of looking they heard a bang coming from the living room. They both ran back into the house and to the living room when they both stopped and realised something "We're no longer in England"said Kia They was surrounded by forest with no sight of thier living room or the doorway they came through.

"Hey why is their a frorest in your living room Kia? Why didn't you tell me you were having a forest planted in your house?" said Nimsay with confusion.


	4. I have arrived

**Naruto: Star pidgeon does not own Naruto or anything in this chapter except for Kia, Rennot and Nimsay..... Can I have my Ramen now plz?**

**S-P: No your needed in this chapter whoops spoiler XD. You can have it at the end....**

**Kia: I thought Nimsay was dense...-.-**

**S-P: O.o No ones that dense except Nimsay**

**Nimsay: Aren't you supposed to be an author...?**

**S-P: Yeah why?**

**Kia, Naruto, Nimsay: ... On with the story**

Flash back Nimsay and Kia have entered the Naruto verse. Rennot also has but later on but she has saw 4 blurs.

Chapter 3

"Hehe. You know I think I'm in the wrong place. Sooo I'm gunna run in the other direction. Cya." Rennot said, quickly turning away from the four shapes, that she was 99% certain was all a dream caused by the over-dose of sugar she had at school. As Rennot turned round the blurs instantly sourounded her. ".....Damn" Rennot muttered. Rennot knew these people but it was impossible that they was here.... were ever here was of course. Rennot desided to play with them meaning to wind them up a bit." Who are you idiots?" was the first question Rennot asked.

"We are ninja from Konoha. We are team 7. I am kakashi. The blonde is Naruto, The Pinky is Sakura and the black haired one is Sasuke. Now that you asked a question we will ask one. Who are you?" said the one Rennot now dubbed scarecrow (Kakashi means scarecrow look it up. Hehe Sakura means Cherry blossom/ decoy)

"Well I am me. Now my second Question" Rennot said completley ignoring the looks she got of, of them for answereing like that. "You see I'm no good with geography sooo where am I?"said Rennot. "You're in Konoha like we said before. Now our second question is What is you're name?"said Sasuke with a look of annoyance.

"Oh my we are touchy aren't we then? Fine my name is Rennot. Soo mind telling me how to get to the nearest village?" asked Rennot. Yet again ignoring the glare off Sasuke she had now dubbed duck-butt headed emo." Look behind you there that is the nearest village." It was Sakura who answered this time.

"Dang I know I'm crud at directions but I didn't think it was this bad oh well see ya later I gotta go find some people. Don't get lost on the way back to your village" as Rennot saidthat she jumped over Naruto who was behind her seething from the fact she called them idiots

As Rennot walked to village she waved. As soon as one foot touched inside the village she got thrown back on to her butt "Oh man that killed. Did have to be tackled at such a pace?" moaned Rennot. " Yes you did for being so lazy and teasing team 7. I mean Naruto a really good friend to me." came a voice she could never forget.... no matter how much she wanted to.

" Kia. It doesn't give you permission to kill my by hugging as you call that death tackle. and all's I did was torchure Pinky, Duck-butt-hair-emo-boy and Scarecrow. Oh and of course I can't forget whiskers" said Rennot. As soon as she finished her last sentence Kia yanked her up and dragged her to the Hokages office. Rennot stopped Kia from dragging her and walked at a normal pace like nothing had happened. "Hey Kia... What are we doing in the naruto-verse? and how did we get here? Last thing I did was walk in to your house"muttered Rennot

"Hehe. That is sorta my fault. You see-" Kia was cut off by soemone shouting out that Rennot's were red and that she was a demon.

" Wow I just realised something.... Team 7 didn't even notice my eyes were red" snickered Rennot

" Erm Yeah rennot. I think the reason they weren't affected was because they already saw you're black feathered tail and your black feathered wings" Kia said in a obvious voice

"Yeah you're probally right" Kia and Rennot took five steps When Rennot shouted " WAIT I'VE GOT WINGS AND A TAIL?! That is so cool". While ignoring the freaked outlooks she recieved from the villagers. "Erm yeah. So the 3rd Hkage wll explain it all to us. Well what he understands anyway". They walked to the Hokage's office without another incident.

As they entered the hallway to the Hokages office they heard chatting "erm is it me or are they talking about which type of cake it the best?" Whispered Rennot so they wouldn't be heard.

"Yeah, I think they are so lets go in anyway." Kia whisperd back. They walked in and saw the acient 3rd Hokage talking Nimsay about which cake was the best they couldn't even understand who was for which cake. "ZIP IT CHOCOLATE CAKE IS THE BEST!" yelled Rennot. "Now if that is sorted what are we doing here?" asked Rennot seriosly.

"Well I think I should start with what your friends told me. Well there was a loud sound coming from Kia's living room and when they ran in they didn't aknowledge a flash of light that teleported them to the forest. So I think it might of been a ninjutsu of some kind" Said the Hokage. He looked from the 2, 14 year olds (Kia +Rennot) and the 12 year old (Nimsay).

" Erm Hokage dude can we gain a Citizenship for this village please?" asked Rennot " I mean it's not like our parents will miss us. I mean after all they gave us up as soon as we were born." said Rennot. "Of course you may and why you're at it sign these ones as well please" said they hokage.

"Why what are they?" asked all three of the curiously.

" Oh they're only ninja regastration forms" he said watching their faces change from curiosity, to shock, to excitment in less than 2 seconds.

" Hell to the Yeah we're signing them forms" Yelled all three of them in sync. " One question where are we gunna stay Hokage dude?"asked Rennot.

Plz review. No flamez plz and plz give me any good ideas for the story!


	5. Training

S-P: Just to let you know where the timeline is. It is just after they come back from the Mission from the land of the waves … Do the disclaimer Sasuke.

Sasuke: …..

S-P: Erm Sasuke?

Kia: Is he sleeping with his eyes open?

Nimsay: I think he is… awesome!

Rennot: Dude he is even more annoying here!

S-P: Fine then. Itachi do the disclaimer

Itachi: Star pidgeon does not own Naruto.

Kia and Nimsay: Erm is it a good idea to have Itachi and Sasuke here together?

S-P: what's wrong with having a reunion with two brothers?

Sasuke: Itachi. I will have my REVENGE *Starts trying to hit Itachi and falls at the last second*

S-P: Ooooh so that's what you were on about

Nimsay: *Sigh* let's get on with the story.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter ****4**

"We're gunna be ninja. We're gunna be ninja. We're gunna be ninja" Kai kept on singing all the way to their apartment; they had just come back from buying new outfits for being ninja's. "Kai you're the most annoying person I have ever met!" Rennot muttered under her breath. Nimsay shuddered "Oh no I've got a bad feeling something is about to happen. Kai please tell me you haven't met any boys already!" asked Nimsay.

"KAI, I'M OVER HERE!" shouted a voice that came as a shock to Rennot and Nimsay.

"Erm Kai don't you think that Iruka is too old for you?" asked Rennot

"Yeah I thought he is in his twenties" said Nimsay. Kai glared at both of them as Iruka walked up to them.

"Hey so are you three up for ninja training now?" Iruka asked casually.

"Oh so that's what he wanted. Guess we jump to conclusions too much with boys and Kai involved." said Nimsay and Rennot in sync. Iruka gave them a look like O.O. Rennot just replied with and evil grin and Nimsay just waved at him like they had said nothing. "Yes we're ready to train" said Kai still ticked off by Rennot and Nimsay. "Hell yes. I forgot about this…. Wait I don't remember putting it in my bag. Oh well I'm glad I've got my IPod. Hell yes it's solar powered so I don't need a computer to charge it!" yelled Rennot. "Hell yeah I've got the best training song" Rennot switched on her IPod and stopped at the right song and started to play it:

(That that)Dude looks like a lady  
(that that) Dude looks like a lady  
(that that) Dude looks like a lady  
(that that) Dude looks like a lady

Cruised in-

Kai leapt at Rennot and turned off the song and said quietly "Never again… will you play that song" Rennot pouted as Nimsay snickered and Rennot her IPod away. 5 minutes later they arrived at the training rooms and saw team 7 training. "Hehe, trust them to be here when they don't really like Rennot that much" said Nimsay. Rennot gave a nervous laugh "Hey can I see if I can fly with these wings first?" asked Rennot now ignoring team 7 while Nimsay and Kai sweat dropped at the fact she had such a short attention span. Naruto turned round he caught sight of Rennot as she unfolded her wings in an attempt to fly. Whiskers (hehe) glared at Rennot as she stuck a tongue out at him childishly. Scarecrow and duck-butt headed emo just glanced at her. Pinky just ignored her, well until Rennot caught Sasuke's attention as she accidentally blew up a tree by shooting electricity out of her palm. "Hehe it was the spiders fault it scared me!" she said as everyone just stood still with shock on their face. "Erm Rennot how long have you been able to do that?" asked Kai "Do what make stuff blow up? Oh since you've been making vines grow out the ground in other words just then!" said Rennot in a Duh-it's-so-obvious voice. Kai and Nimsay looked at Kai and noticed vines growing around her. As Kai raised her hand the vines also rose and sliced Nimsay through the stomach. To their surprise Nimsay burst into mist and reformed out of reach of the vines. " Well I guess we can start by experimenting with your new found powers" said Iruka with a bit of surprise in his voice.

5 hours in to training and after two 20 minute breaks and a few jokes they were finally aloud to go.

"Well that was fun" said Rennot who still looked like she could still train for another hour or longer, while Nimsay and Kai looked ready to collapse. The said two just gave her weak glares and muttered "Man she is average in everything except any type of sport and oddly enough English".

"Huh did you two say something?" asked Rennot totally ignoring the fact they could collapse soon. They made it back home slowly but no one collapsed. By they time they got in it was 9pm, so they all went to their rooms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**S-P****: I'm going to use the next chapter to describe the characters and tell you their ages and stuff.**

**Nimsay: Why haven't I got much to say in the chapter?**

**Rennot: Because you don't talk much idiot!**

**Kai: Till next time everyone please review!**


	6. chapter 5 enter new sensei!

**Nimsay: Hey remembered the 3v1 thing?**

**Kai: Yeah so what about it?**

**Nimsay: Well it was actually 2v1!! See I'm smart**

**Rennot: No your not. I'm the character. S-P is the Author. We are two different people. The next thing S-P says is something that happened while writing this and the last chapter.**

**S-P: Hehe I**** had to threaten my best mates to stop asking about the next chapter update and what powers/ elements they will have. So Sakura do the disclaimer**

**Kai: Wait I thought you hated Sakura?**

**Nimsay: No she just thinks Sakura is a useless fan girl that is too addicted to pink!**

**Rennot: Yeah but I can speak for myself you know! And plus I want all of team 7 to do the disclaimer eventually.**

**Sakura: Can I do the disclaimer now?**

**Inner Sakura: Cha! Sasuke will so fall for me after this!**

**S-P: ****Does she know we can hear the inner Sakura here? Yeah Sakura you can**

**Sakura: ****Star pidgeon does not own Naruto. WAIT you can hear my inner Sakura here?**

**Everyone (except Sakura): Yep and she is as weird as you! **

Chapter 5

"Whoa! Already! We've only been at it 5 weeks" said Rennot. 5 weeks in to the training they had become Genin and put in for the chunnin exams but they had to go on a C mission first. It was in the land of candy. Of course all three GENIN were excited to go and all three hoped there actually would be candy. First they had to meet their sensei. They walked as fast as possible to the Hokage's tower. When they walked in they were surprised to see they recognised their sensei. It was Yamato from the ANBU. "Hi, I'm Yamato. I will be your sensei." He said eyeing the three of them. All Rennot rolled her eyes when he looked at her which made him smirk

'_Huh did he just smirk when I rolled my eyes?_' Rennot thought. Nimsay and Kai raised an eyebrow at how he reacted to Rennot's childishness. "You will be known as team Yamato" said the Hokage.

Team Yamato walked to training ground 1. When they got there they sat on the floor and looked up at Yamato. "Right we'll start by introducing ourselves" Said an over cheerful Yamato "I'll start. My name is Yamato. My hobbies are doing missions and talking to comrades and getting updates on the villages' movement. My dream is to protect the village and I like learning new things. I hate people who think they're better then others. Right girl with the blue hair your turn." with a hint of anticipation in his voice.

"Hi. My name's Kai. I like Rennot, Nimsay, boys and having a laugh. I hate stuck up snobs. My dream is to make sure me, Nimsay and Rennot stay friends for ever" Kai said enthusiastically.

"Erm, Okay girl with the purple eyes your turn." Yamato said

"My name is Nimsay. I like watching my friends have fun. I hate fan girls. My dream is to master my powers." Said Nimsay

"Right now the girl with the wings." He said

"Yo. My name is Rennot. I like sleeping, nature, my friends and fire. I hate stuck up snobby fan girls. My dream is reach my full potential but to do so with out standing out." muttered Rennot.

"Ok. Judging from what you've told me. Nimsay will be perfect for a healer and gen-jutsu specialist so will be this group's medic. Rennot and Kai will be good at nin-jutsu and Tai-jutsu. We will determine what element you will be and which is you're strongest in." He gave them all a piece of paper that they ran their chakra through. Kai turned out to be Earth and Water and oddly enough wood as well. Rennot turned out to be fire and electricity. Nimsay turned out to be water and wind. "Huh I'll guess I will train Kai personally. Nimsay you will train with Asuma seeing as he is the only wind chakra person in this village. Rennot you will have to train with team 7" As soon as Yamato finished the last sentence Rennot exploded saying team 7 hated her "And whose fault is that for ticking them off the first time you saw them?" said Kai and Nimsay in sync. "You know sometimes I think you two are against me! With the blaming everything on me. I mean they were the ones that surrounded me." Rennot turned round and walked away to find team 7.

As soon as she entered training ground 7 she could tell Naruto was here. One reason was because there was a lot of damage. The second reason was there were pictures of Sasuke with Kunai still stuck in them. "Huh might as well go find them" Rennot walked to the middle of the training ground to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura getting beat by Kakashi (again). She watched them till she saw an opening. Rennot ran in and stole Kakashi's book when he was holding off Naruto and Sasuke. Hopefully Kakashi didn't see her steal it. Her wish was granted when he looked around for his book. She snickered as Kakashi started interrogating the rest of team 7. '_Hmm maybe Kai would want to read this book after all she did read that 'mate dates and whatever book'_ Rennot thought as she put it in to her Kunai pouch.

Rennot walked in to the clearing so they could see her. "Hey you're that girl who wouldn't give a straight answer" Shouted Naruto. Rennot sweat dropped '_He still remembers that?_' Rennot thought as the others just glanced at her. "Erm yeah Yamato-sensei sent me here to teach me Erm…oh yeah Electric and fire jutsu." mumbled Rennot. They just stared at her like she was an alien or something. "Oh so you want a team of idiots to teach you?" asked Scarecrow.

"Erm yeah pretty much" smiled Rennot. Kakashi sighed and started to teach her some jutsu's.

"You know since you insulted us this won't be as easy for you as it was for my team, don't you?" asked Kakashi. "Erm yeah I sorta figured that bit out. So if I say sorry will it make it easier?" Rennot said.

"Nope." said Kakashi. Rennot could see Naruto cheering in the background. Rennot grabbed a kunai and threw it at the target. The kunai bounced of and as Naruto started laughing at the lame throw the handle of the kunai hit him in the unmentionables. "Ouch" was the only thing Kakashi said.

"Damn. Now I guess Naruto will hate me even more." Rennot muttered, as Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

After hours of training with Naruto's icy glares on her every second, training was finally over. Kakashi had attempted to teach her chakra control in hopes that she would leave soaking wet. His hopes were dashed as Rennot skipped onto the water and doing handstands on it already having learnt chakra control. Kakashi had tested her stamina and speed which were pretty much a shock to them as Rennot the fastest of the three.

Training finished soon since Rennot almost injured all of team 7 by using grand fireball jutsu.

Rennot wandered through the village before she stood outside the shop where she froze. Rennot's eyes filled with glee as they landed on her favourite thing in the whole of the universes. Rennot rushed in and bought two of them. They landed on something else. It looked like one of the best one here and the fastest, a skate board. Rennot shove the two other items she bought in to her black satchel that has the two red kunai and a red shuriken in the shape of a skull and cross bones. She rushed to the counter and bought it, it had the same design as her bag on the bottom with dark red wheels. It came with a strap so you could put it on you're back and not have to carry it round. Rennot walked outside and walked up some one and said "Have you seen a psychopath with blue hair running round most likely after a boy?"

"Erm yeah they were chasing a lad with green spandex and black hair in a bowl cut" they said shuddering about the thought. Rennot stood in shock. Rennot thought '_She couldn't have. She wouldn't have._' Rock Lee went bounding past Rennot with Kai chasing him '_She would have'_

"Hey Kai guess what I've got" yelled Rennot pulling out one of the two items she bought before. Kai stopped in her tracks as she saw what it was. "MONSTER!" yelled Kai diving for the energy drink ready to inhale it all at once "Wait save it. Remember we're _decorating_ today." Rennot said with a hint of menace in her voice. Rennot pulled out her own can and started drinking it on the way to their new apartment. Rennot double checked she had the things to decorate it. When they got to the house they waited for Nimsay while jumping up and down.

**S-P: Next chapter is what is going to happen to Nimsay training with Asuma. Then the one after that is going to be Kai training with Yamato. After them chapters I will say how they will attack like with pure strength, speed or brains and how they get the weapons Please review or Kabuto will tell you his life story since Orochimaru died.**


	7. Chapter 6 Nimsay

**S-P: So who likes mangoes?**

**Kai: I DO!**

**Nimsay: what the hell? Aren't you doing my chapter?**

**S-P: yeah but I got bored thinking of what to put in it! So I went my aunties (Hehe, wine and lemonade is really good together, but not on their own)**

**Kai: What the? You drink wine?**

**S-P: My auntie said I could and anyway you thought I had monster.**

**Kai/Nimsay: *sigh* that was the day you were worse then normal? I regret letting her have any sugar!**

**S-P: Kakashi's turn! Come on don't be shy come on in!**

**Kai: O.o WTF?!**

**S-P: Come on we have had the rest of team 7 do the disclaimer why wont you?**

**Nimsay: Thank god. I thought we were going to have another Kai!**

**Kai: Yea so did I…. wait you said another me didn't you (Nimsay nods) I hate you two sometimes.**

**Kakashi: (Slightly angry over what Nimsay thought S-P was on about) Star Pidgeon Does Not Own Naruto or monster unfortunately! **

**S-P: Stupid Pervs I would never do it with Scarecrow. He's too crowy**

**Kakashi: Crowy is not a word**

**S-P: Yes it is! Oh, ****on with the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Nimsay started jumping from tree to tree again from where she was sat. As she jumped she kept her sight on the clearing she was heading to. As she landed on a tree, that was right over her destination, she had to duck a kunai. Nimsay landed on the floor softly not even a sound was made (as if, but if I said she thudded to the ground I don't think Nimsay would be that happy with me :P) As Nimsay looked up from the ground as she heard some one approaching her.

"Hi. I'm guessing your Asuma. If you aren't could you tell me where he is I'm supposed to be learning wind techniques off of him." Nimsay said politely (Ha-ha as if any of my friends are really that polite! It would scare me if anyone actually talked like saying please and thank you 24/7!)

Asuma stared for a second wondering how she could be so polite before he snapped his self out of it and started asking her things about what she knew so far. "I'm pretty good at chakra control but no one has been able to teach me wind techniques. For the obvious there is only one wind user in the village. Which is you" Nimsay said as fast as humanely possible as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Chouji stopped eating to stare in shock and Ino looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing. '_Hmm so this is how Rennot and Kai feel when someone's staring at the like their weirdoes_' thought Nimsay

"Achoo!" Kai and Rennot sneezed at the same time.

"Bless you" said the sensei's they were with (S-P: hehe both have got different sensei's sucks to be them! Paper Rosen: Erm we are them remember? S-P: No you two are never online so I can't talk to you! )

"Now I know why Rennot and Shikamaru choose sleep over most other stuff. It's boring" muttered Nimsay as she sat up a tree as she had just finished the tree climbing jutsu. Nimsay looked down to see team 10 staring up at her in shock. Nimsay jumped down and landed on her feet. Much to the shock of team 10, some mist had formed around Nimsay to lessen the impact. "Well that was boring" commented Nimsay ignoring the shock that was still on the genin's faces as Asuma had managed to gather himself. Asuma made her go through lots of different chakra control things and she did every one on the first try. "Hmm maybe I should tell you Iruka sensei taught all three of us chakra control." muttered Nimsay loud enough so Asuma could hear her. Asuma sighed and started to teach her wind element techniques. By the end of the day she had only learned the basics. "Well that could have gone better but how the spaghetti, are you supposed to cut a leaf in two with your chakra" Nimsay grumbled. Nimsay walked back to her apartment to find Kai and Rennot stood outside, waiting to get the first glance of the new apartment (they, meaning Rennot and Kai, destroyed they last one with paint ball guns) and making them promise not to use paint ball guns in this apartment they gave them one of the best ones left it had about 6 rooms (random number!) and each room had it's own bathroom. Rennot and Kai came up with plans to 'decorate' their rooms. This to them more is like make it perfect for them, So much so it will most likely freak the people out that they are how they are. When Nimsay got a closer look at them she noticed both had a can of monster in their hands and were vibrating like mobile phones. "Well this will be entertaining" murmured Nimsay as Rennot and Kai pulled out the cans and drank more of it.

**S-P: God ****dammed Jesus (nothing against religion just some random curse I came up with) I've got THREE computers and guess what? The one I was using crashed on me! ONLY this ONE **_**and**_** this chapter turned out to take ages….. Maybe it's because I was on games at the same time… Nah can't be that!**

**Nimsay: I thought I was dense.**

**Rennot: Sarcasm idiot. You know what I use 24/7 around you when I say you're smart! (Hehe I just read through my chapters and I realised I put training rooms not training grounds!)**

**Kai: I don't think she knows what you're on about**

**S-P: why do you think that?**

**Nimsay: *mumbles* NO Mr. Mega Kakashi comes back!**

**Rennot: Oh so that's why. She's asleep. I hope so anyway….**

**Kai: Why?**

**S-P: Scary if she was awake saying that knowing I'm recording it**

**Kai: you are? Oh well. Please review or Mr. Mega Kakashi gets fed to Rennot's dog!!**

**Nimsay: * shouts* NO KAKASHI. PLEASE REVIEW TO SAVE HIM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**S-P: I'm starting this chapter while I'm ill, thanks**** to Kai and me other mate Chloe who came into school when they were ill. And at the time of 22:53 (24 hour digital clock) with a banging head ache **

**Kai: Hey I caught it either of my mum or Nimsay. (Pointing at Nimsay)**

**Rennot: (Pointing at Kai) don't point its rude!**

**Nimsay: You should take your own advice in to consideration.**

**S-P: No I shouldn't. Anyway, Erm….thingy what's his name oh yeah Ka….Kaba, no that's not it, oh yeah now I remember Cockroach. Oh I mean Kabuto do the disclaimer!**

**Kai: How did you get cockroach from Kabuto?**

**Nimsay: Are you talking to some one who said, they never get distracted and then gets distracted by a cat?**

**S-P: Hey it was the one time and, it's easy to get distracted when you don't have sugar in the morning and, your going school!**

**Nimsay: Keep telling yourself that, keep telling yourself that**

**Rennot: Hey didn't Kai get distracted by a bubble?**

**Nimsay: Oh yeah**

**Kai: Wait. Nimsay got distracted by a house before! Anyway disclaimer cockroach… damn I mean Kabuto.**

**Kabuto/cockroach: Orochimaru is going to experiment on you for calling me that!**

**Nimsay/Rennot: Sorry but only Kais' available for **_**experimenting **_**with Orochimaru.**

**Kai: HEY.**

**Kabuto: *sigh* Star pidgeon does not own Naruto or anything in this chapter except Kai, Nimsay and this slight change of the plot from others.**

**S-P: Oh yeah I'm only going to update every Sunday. Time unknown!**

Chapter 7

Kai watched as Nimsay left after finding out where team 10 was training. Kai turned round and looked at Yamato, who in return just looked back at her. Kai sighed '_this is gunna be fun ain't it? Mr. Pedo I mean why is he staring at me like that?_' as Yamato carried on staring at her with a hint of something in his eyes. '_Well judging from what she said there will be a few ways to motivate her, the evilest one, which will be my last resort, the next one and the easiest on. The easiest way is no motivation what so ever._' Yamato thought. "Right lets get started. First we will see were you are up to in chakra control" said Yamato. Kai turned around to the lake behind her ad just plain walked out on to the surface. "This is where I'm up to. Oh and I also can fight on it. Although it was Nimsay who picked it up the quickest then it was me then Rennot. Rennot has a really lame excuse. She was sleeping while we was practising." Muttered Kai but loud enough for Yamato to hear. Yamato, as an understatement, had a look of shock on his face. When Yamato had recovered he got Kai to try to make some earth tremble. Kai finally made some earth tremble after her second hint. Yamato then got Kai to make a small whirlpool in the water to activate her water element. It took Kai two hours to master this one with a few pointers from Yamato. Kai started wandering off when he went into an explanation about wood element which apparently she could use. She knew now Yamato-sensei would have given up looking for her.

Kai dawdled through town looking for Nimsay or Rennot, who most likely was running away from someone. Kai stopped looking for Nimsay or Rennot as she spotted someone she knew. Rock Lee.

Kai ran over to him "Hi, I'm Kai. Who are you?" she almost shouted

"I'm Rock Lee. I like youth, Gai- sensei, training, reaching rank of Jonin with only tai-jutsu" exclaimed Rock Lee. "Really, that's awesome? But guess what? I like you!" screamed Kai .The look of shock on Lee's face would have been enough to make Rennot howl with laughter. The next thing though would have made her AND Nimsay wet their pants laughing. Unfortunately, for Lee, Gai had seen what was going on and bounced over and of course that brought Neji and Tenten over. "Ah Lee, my youthful student, A young beautiful lady has proclaimed her love to you." The shock on Tenten's and Neji's faces was notable. "I suggest a youthful race the first to the Hokage monument will win and if the young lady wins she gets a date with Lee. If Lee wins it goes his way." proclaimed Gai, at the top of his voice. "On your marks, get set, GO!" yelled Gai. Kai and Lee took of at the speed of…..snails, Erm I mean cheetahs. They both kept running like their lives depended on it. When Kai was jumping past two people talking, she heard "Hey Kai looks what I've got" Kai turned her head and caught sight of her almighty God. 'Monster.' Kai stopped in her tracks and yelled "MONSTER!" and dove for the energy drink.

" Wait don't drink it all we're _decorating_ remember with a hint of menace that cause a mischievous grin to spread on to Kai's features. Kai drank half the can at the same time as Rennot and started to bounce up and down while waiting for Nimsay

S-P: Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**S-P: Have fun reading the new chapter there is a **_**surprise **_**waiting for Nimsay. HAHA. She's gunna kill me for this but it will be hilarious!**

**Nimsay: Is this what you emailed me about and I started screaming no about?**

**Rennot: ¬.¬ Maybe…. Anyway, Erm Rock Lee do the disclaimer!**

**Lee: Star Pidgeon does not own Naruto or a snake no matter how much she wants one.**

**S-P: Dang right. Oh how much I want a snake. Too bad it's related to Orochimaru though.**

**Lee: Does that mean Kai forfeited our race and I don't have to go on a date with her?**

**Kai: NOOO, tell me it's not so. Dang and there was me going to wear my best dress that's blue.**

Chapter 8

"Floors covered. Furniture moved out the rooms. Unmovable Furniture protected. Parts not being redone covered?" asked Nimsay looking between Kai and Rennot "Check, check, checkity, check." called Kai.

"On your marks, get set, PAINT" yelled Rennot. All three girls started a paint fight. When they were finished the living/dining room looked really good with three different colours of red, purple and blue. "Right I'm going painting my room now" mutter Rennot, who was examining her multi-coloured outfit, as she created two shadow clones that picked up the big red bucket of paint and a silvery bluish paint, while the original picked up the black paint. All of them waved as they went of upstairs to her bedroom to get busy (Hehe if you read just that last sentence it seems so perverted) Kai and Nimsay copied her except Nimsay's colours where purple and black. Kais were gold and a blue. They all started painting. When they finished and changed into clean clothes, Kai sneaked to Rennot's room to talk to her. "Should we break to gen-jutsu now?" asked Kai. When Rennot nodded, she released it, after a second they heard a scream coming from Nimsay's room. Both girls' ran there trying to get a look before Nimsay tried to kill them for their joke. When they got there they fell over laughing at the sight Nimsay was sat on the floor hugging her knees. The main funny part was they switched her black and purple paint with pink. Now Nimsay had pink walls, her least favourite colour. Nimsay looked up when she heard the laughing. As she spotted the two girls on the floor laughing, her Killer intent rose. Kai and Rennot stopped laughing. Rennot waved, turned on her heel and sprinted to her room and locked the door. Rennot skipped to the window and jumped out and to the floor. _Huh might as well go see if anyone can help me learn more fire techniques or maybe tell me why my eyes are burning. Nah both too much trouble,_ Thought Rennot. Unknown to Rennot, Kai and Nimsay were having the same problems. Rennot walked to the training grounds and started wandering through them. At training ground 7 Rennot collapsed rubbing her eyes growling in pain. 1 second later, the same thing happened to Kai and Nimsay. Rennot was the first to get back up (Although she didn't know this) Rennot crawled to the river that happened to be close by. When Rennot looked in she almost fell in when she saw what was up with her eyes. _Oh man how am I gunna hide these? Hmm I could always pull my hood up to hide them!_ Rennot thought. As Rennot pulled up her hood her eyes flashed showing the Rinnegan.

"W-What the?" stutter Kai staring into her bathroom mirror. Yeah, sure she was pale from that wave of pain but why had all her eye except the iris gone pale? Kai's face changed from confusion to understanding, The Byakugan. (Kai's eyes are like the Byakugan except, she has her irises) Kai grabbed the first thing that might help cover up her eyes, If she was caught with these people might think she was a stuck up Hyuga (With the exception of Hinata) Kai looked at what she had grabbed she was close to laughing because she had grabbed a rubber duck _How's that supposed to cover my eyes_ Thought Kai as she grabbed her favourite sun glasses that had stars on, and put them on.

Nimsay gripped the sink with all her might with the fear her legs won't be able to hold her up right. Nimsay was staring at the mirror with her mouth gaping open. What stared back could only be her imagination. As if to prove they were real they started to spin, The Sharingan. When Nimsay thought of how it activated she figured out how to turn it off. When she did so her eyes went back to normal (ish). As Nimsay walked to the newly painted (and dried) living room Rennot slouched in with her hood up, she normally did that to signal she didn't want to talk, so Nimsay let her slouch past._ Whew I'm glad she forgot about the pink room_ thought Rennot. Rennot glanced around her room to take it in. It was red with two black kunai and a shuriken in a skull and cross bones form with silvery-blue leaf symbols dotted all around her room. Rennot was about to pull her hood down when someone knocked on her window. Rennot knew who it was; it was only them who knocked on her window. If they had come to see Kai or Nimsay they would have used the front door. When she look she was proven right. Kakashi was standing below her window. _Dang more training_ thought Rennot.

Nimsay dumped the purple and black paint onto the floor, when she felt a gust of wind; she looked to her window and saw it closed _Dang Asuma, right when I was going to start painting again_ thought Nimsay as she summoned a clone and started painting. In five minutes it was done it was purple with black skull and crossbones. Nimsay went out her room and out the front door where team 10 was looking inpatient.

Kai examined her finished room which was blue with golden stars all around. Kai looked out and gaped with shock when she saw a tree, except the difference was _this_ tree was growing in five seconds it had grown five foot. Kai jumped out her window and ran to the tree as Yamato stepped out from behind it. _ YAY more wood element training_ cheered Kai in her head.

Five minutes after the girls had left the house, two shadows slipped into the house.

S-P: please review or I'll stop writing this fanfic. I want motivation

Rennot: Yeah that doesn't mean ideas!


	10. Shadows Revealed

**S-p: Hmm boredom strikes  
Kai: What the hell are you on about?  
S-p: I'm are so bored AND I don't have any chocolate ice-cream left DX  
Nimsay: -.- you're an idiot  
Kai: Took you long enough to figure that out  
S-p: Kai Likes. A. girl, Called. Nimsay  
Kai/Nimsay: ¬///¬  
Hinata: S-S-S-P d-d-does n-not own N-n-n-Naruto, B-blue b-berry muffins or L-l-lord V-v-Voldemort  
Rennot: Wow, she does stutter a lot. Oh and I'd like to point out my/friends characters are all 14! I made a mistake in one chapter that confused some people.  
Kai: NO THE BLUEBERRY MUFFINS BETRAYED ME. Well at least I have Nimsay and Rennot. Hey guys (_looks around_) where did you go?**

Secrets

The two shadows fiddled around with their bags pulling out a few bags and boxes. A few (lots of) Shinobi and kunoichi came through the front door. Light flooded in to reveal who the two shadows were, Nimsay and Rennot. "Hey guys, took you long enough to get here!" chirped Nimsay and Rennot at the same time. Most of the ninjas just rolled their eyes at them while others grinned. "Well since you two are so smart maybe we should leave you alone t set this place up" muttered Ino.

"What? But Ino we need your amazing decorating skills!" yelled Rennot with a hint of humour sparkling in her hidden eyes. (Obviously she still has her hood up!) Shikamaru (eww Kai don't drool about Shikamaru on my keyboard!) gave a hint of a smirk. "Well let's set this place up. Her _Sensei_ will keep her _busy_" snickered Nimsay and Rennot. While some people gave them looks like 0.0 "Erm guys, we mean Yamato-sensei is training her. Geeze and I thought Kai and Nimsay were perverts." mumbled Rennot with yet another attempt to annoy Nimsay or insult Kai.

With that done and dusted (who says that any more I mean 'done and dusted' makes you sound like your cleaning a room out!) the team started to put their amazing decorating plan into action. Ino and Sakura were setting up colour schemes, it took them 25 minutes to realise Shikimaru and Rennot were no longer there. Ino gaped thinking of the things a boy and a girl could get up to, _I mean they could be sleeping with each other all this time and not telling anyone_. Thought Ino not aware she was half right_._ Far, far away on top of the house, that Nimsay, Kai and Rennot lived in, Shikimaru and Rennot were sleeping on hammocks (Please don't ask me why I put hammocks on top of the house) Shikimaru was mumbling about troublesome girls and their parties, while Rennot was mumbling about how the evil blueberry muffins work with lord Voldemort.

5 minutes later they woke up to Ino saying "Where have them two lazy butts got to?" Rennot and Shikimaru glanced at each other with a scared look as they hadn't help the others set up the party (yes PARTY). "Hey should we say we got kidnapped and we fought our way to freedom" whispered Rennot making sure only Shikimaru heard her. Shikimaru answered with a nod. 5 minutes later there was a shouting match, well when I saw shouting I mean, Sakura and Ino yelling at Shikimaru and Rennot while the latter two calmly reply with a sarcastic comment. "Hey wait how did we get into this? I mean come on all's we did was sleep through you lot setting up decorations" murmured Rennot (HEY wait I'm not getting to the point of this story … Oh well I like babbling on XD) "You slept… YOU TOLD US YOU TWO WAS KIDNAPED BY A BUNCH OF NINJA" shouted Ino. Rennot started to get annoyed with this yelling. Rennot walked over to Ino and hit the pressure point on her neck and knocked her out flat (Not that she wasn't flat anyway.) "Have ya finished the decorations, guys?" asked Rennot. "Yeah we have a way to get them out of hide them in the blink of an eye" said Naruto puffing his chest out proudly. "Really who came up with it, was it Sakura? Oh and how do you do it? Rushed Rennot. Sasuke muttered "I came up with it and it's a gen jutsu" Rennot's only answer was a glare and sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh well better let Yamato know we're ready for him and Kai to come back." Sighed Nimsay as she woke Ino back up. (Don't ask me how she woke her back up) Ino amazingly remained quiet for once in her life. "We'll meet back here in a half hour." ordered Nimsay. "Oh and thanks, for helping me, set the decorations up" She chirped.

30 minutes later, Nimsay and Rennot were now dressed ready for a party. Rennot was wearing black jeans and a red short-sleeved top, while Nimsay was wearing black jeans and a purple off the shoulder top, while both girls wore dark sunglasses to hide their eyes. Both girls sat for five minutes till Kai came in. "Hey Kai get ready!" shouted Nimsay and Rennot, therefore making Kai wet herself (not literally…I hope)

Kai stared at them before it dawned on her "PARTY! Erm… what's the party for?" asked/yelled Kai.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

S-p: Whew that was close. I forgot that I wrote this chapter. Sorta thing

Kai: (In an Irish accent) Sooo. What's the party for? Sorta thing

S-p: Eh? Oh it's because something big is going to happen. Sorta thing

Nimsay: WHAT? Tell us what it is!

S-p: You ask me all the time and the answer is always no. That or I give you an answer like 'It's about us' sorta thing

Nimsay: That's annoying.

S-p: That's the point. Sorta thing


	11. Chapter 11

S-p: Hey people, I was happy all week till today!

Kai: Same here

Nimsay: That includes me

Naruto: Yeah so as long as you keep on writing about me I'm happy.

S-p: That's the problem. We go back school tomorrow which means less time to write this story.

Naruto: NOOOOO

S-p: (sniffs) I need monster or chocolate ice-cream and it just makes it worse that I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 10

The three girls walked round town with seemingly no aim. To be honest that was true as one of the girls (*coughNimsaycough*) had got them lost. One of the girls had no idea (Kai) they were lost as the other two hadn't told her where they where going, and the last girl perked up as she saw the alley way they were aiming for. "YES, there's the alleyway. I mean building" yelled Rennot, correcting herself when Nimsay started flapping her arms (NO Nimsay, don't fly away.) The girls wandered (ran) towards it only to be 'ambushed' by three small people (children) and an extremely tall person (adult) "Take us to your youthful home" said the only adult. "This has got to be categorised under sexual harassment" whispered Rennot to the other two, causing them both to snicker, much to the distress of the 'muggers'. Rennot waved her hand "Hiya, sure we'll take you to our house." Rennot said a bit too loud. Kai's eyes nearly popped out of her head at that sentence. 5 minutes later (with directions whispered to them by the 'muggers') they arrived at their house. "Guess we'll be late to that party then" sighed Kai. Rennot rolled her eye's as the muggers shoved them forward. "Hey Kai, go inside. I'll take care of these perverts" muttered Rennot as she slipped into a battle stance. At that Kai got pushed into the house (I got really bored here, well actually I got bored AGES ago) to loads of people chatting and talking (What was you expecting them to shout 'surprise'?) Rennot slipped into the house with Nimsay and team Gai (If you didn't know it was them you are dense… no offence) Rennot was grinning, everyone had learnt to fear it due to the fact it always had something to do with a prank, with her eyes flashing under her sunglasses as she reached for her pocket. Kai chose that moment to attempt to steal a hug of Rennot, Rennot side-stepped at the last possible second causing Kai to go flying. Rennot pulled out a remote from her pocket and presses the biggest button that had a skull and cross-bones on it. 5 seconds later loads of paint ball guns (making this up as I go along here) and masks with goggles fell from the roof. There was enough for one each, everyone grabbed one of each and put them on at a shout from Rennot. "The only rules are only hit the opposite team, no going in our rooms and don't go over board with shooting the opposite team" Rennot yelled over the talking, Ino and Sakura ad a look of horror on their faces, causing Rennot to grin and people to shudder at her grin. There were two type of guns half were black and the others were white. Fortunately no-one backed out. "Let's get this thing started" shouted Kai and Nimsay. "I'll do the starting shot" muttered Rennot. Rennot took aim at the back of Naruto's head and shot, being rewarded with a shocked yelp. At that shot havoc began in the form of splattering paint. Rennot chased after Sasuke, who got dragged here by Naruto, shooting him when ever possible. Rennot soon changed targets when she saw Sasuke's fan club, instead she went after Ino's blonde hair. In the floor above Rennot, Kai was talking to Lee, seen as though they are on the same team (were as Rennot clearly didn't care and was hitting people for revenge. Nimsay had gone into her room seen as though no-one was aloud in them. 5 minutes later there was an enormous, deafening bang for the bottom floor where Rennot was. Nimsay and Kai (Who was kind enough to drop her snog feast) went running towards it thinking, one of Rennot's pranks had gone wrong. When they reached it Rennot was staring at a big hole in the wall, "I swear it wasn't me" promised Rennot, Kai and Nimsay were too busy staring at two figures in the settling dust. Rennot turned round and caught sight of them, it didn't take too long for her to put two and two together "HEY, you better pay for that wall" Rennot yelled totally oblivious to the danger they was all in. The two figures stepped forward to reveal fish stick and weasel boy (Kisame and Itachi) "You will be coming with us" said Itachi, pointing at Rennot, Rennot the always sarcastic one had to speak at this point in time "Sorry but I'm not your type" Rennot carelessly said wafting her hand about, while everyone else's eyes almost popped out of their head, and Itachi just blinked at her. In a second he was behind Rennot, another second she was unconscious in his arms (if Rennot was awake when this happened she would be screaming rape) both akatsuki members disappeared 2 seconds after leaving everyone with shocked faces. "Should we classify this as kidnap or saving us from a crazy person" asked Naruto, causing everyone to stop and think about it "We should classify it as our crazy friend has been kidnapped" answered Shikamaru the ever thoughtful.

S-p: Yeah well I'm gunna leave it her. I_ promise_ the next chapter will be a lot longer with a surprise in store (If I remember)

Kai: Please review. She'll only put up the next chapter if she gets ten reviews.

Nimsay: Be glad she didn't say the other option, which were 40 reviews


	12. CHAPTER THAT I WROTE WHEN I WAS ANNOYED

S-p: Hiya people!

Kai: Hallo

Nimsay: Hi

Kai: You what's nice? People not putting stuff like 'up yours' as a reviewer name.

S-p: Kai (The REAL one) got a bit confused when she read the last chapter. Kai you was snogging Nimsay NOT Rock Lee (They're gunna kill me for that) and now I'm seriously bored, so it's Tobi's turn.

Tobi: Star pidgeon does not own Naruto. Is Tobi a good boy now?

Rennot: No, Tobi is a bad boy. Naughty Tobi (walks away)

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… I'm done now (Skips away)

S-p: Sorry (sort of) this is late but I have Gcse for science and it's IMPORTANT

Chapter whatever with Kai and Nimsay

Nimsay kept on staring; Kai kept on gaping like a fish out of water, while everyone else was whispering to each other. After a full five minutes after Rennot got kidnapped, they glanced at each other with a confused gaze. "Geez, we really should get a move on, I mean Rennot has just bee kidnapped and we haven't done anything about It." realised Nimsay. Kai scratched the back of her head while thinking about what to do (although it's obvious they should go to the Hokage.) "Oh I know, lets go tell the Hokage!" yelled Kai (Okay now I know she can read the authors note)

5 hours later (HEY Nimsay IS a slow walker!) they had just finished telling the Hokage what had happened (Including the whole of the party.) "And that was when Rennot was knocked out" Nimsay finished.

The 3rd Hokage froze for five seconds "WHAT?! GET A TEAM OF ANBU IN HERE" yelled the third.

"Geez did ya have to yell down our ears?" whined Kai. Nimsay rolled her eyes "We're about five feet away from her…I mean him" Nimsay said matter-of-factly. On that note a team of five Anbu appeared in poofs of smoke. A few minutes passed were the Anbu was given their missions and sent off. "Hey wait, why can't we go? I mean as Rennot would say 'what the hell you old senile man, why the hell can't we go kick some butt?' Except with more mutterings about shiny, sharp weapons of course" asked/explained Nimsay. Kai started to jump up and down with excitement "Yeah, it would be a real test of our abilities, though our team work won't be as good with out Rennot here" Kai said quite fast (I swear she's gone hyper some how) The third Hokage sighed before agreeing with them and sending them off to get Yamato to go with them.

**Now**** to where ever Rennot is**

Rennot's eyes fluttered (hehe funny word) open as she took in her surroundings (Right now you should of figured out she isn't a jinchuuriki or however u spell it. If you know please tell me as I can't be bothered to find out) Much to Rennot's surprise alls she saw was a cave. Hear the sarcasm? "Dude why did that stupid weasel knock me out, I swear next time I see him I'll repay the favour." Rennot muttered darkly as she stood up, Rennot's attention got drawn away by the akatsuki leader stepping out of the shadows. Rennot's instant reaction was to check if her eyes were covered (they were covered) so she instantly found the many hidden weapons on her body. "What the hell are you doing? You get weasel boy and fish stick to knock me out and drag me to this cave! And even worse, away from the paint ball fight were I was aloud to shoot people and not get in trouble for it!" Yelled Rennot, causing the leader (okay I'm gunna start calling him pein) to raise an eyebrow at the outburst.

Pein beckoned to someone to come forward from behind him, making Itachi to step out of the shadows making Rennot give him a well hidden behind sunglasses glare (hehe even _I_ forgot she was wearing them) "So can I repay you the favour weasel boy?" (Yes all the akatsuki except Pein and Konan are going to be 14/15 which is at most 1 year older then us!) Asked Rennot, Itachi gave her a small questioning look, and Rennot (being the impatient person she is) dove for Itachi's neck to knock him out. From there the fight started, which involved Pein (HAH) using Shinra Tensei (the one that pushes you away!) knocking them apart. Fortunately (For Rennot) it knocked Itachi out. "So why did you drag me here?" asked Rennot like nothing at all had happened.

"I want you to join the akatsuki and bring back Orochimaru's ring" declared Pein, Rennot took five seconds to stare at Pein before bursting out laughing, successfully waking up Itachi from him _nap, _"Y-you want m-me to r-rob of O-Orochimaru?" Rennot managed between laughing.

"Yes" Pein said with no emotion in his voice causing Rennot to stop laughing.

"Yeah so let me guess I have to go on my own and end up getting caught by the pedophile?" asked Rennot folding her arms, "No actually you'll be going with another member, Sasori and Deidara" said Itachi, Rennot looked at the floor to hide her face (Kai: Omg I forgot Rennot fancies Sas- Rennot: *Blushes while covering Kai's mouth* that's enough Kai) "Erm, yeah sure as long as it's not fish stick or weasel boy I'm happy" she mumbled.

"First you'll be introduced to the rest of the Akatsuki" Pein said ignoring Rennot's sarcastic 'Oh joy'. Pein led them to a big room with a big circle table with ten chairs surrounding it 3 of them were empty Pein and Itachi sat down while telling her to stay standing. Pein went into a long lecture so Rennot tuned out till she heard "Now we've got a new member" so she slipped her hand in to the pockets (They got changed into other clothes before the paint ball fight.) and stepped out while trying to resisting the urge to yawn, lets say that plan was a success. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" demanded Pein

"Nah don't feel like it" Rennot muttered, though she soon changed her mind when Pein forced her to dodge a kunai he threw at top speed "Dude your rude, but fine whatever. I'm Rennot, I'm 14 and I like being left alone and annoying people" Rennot finished with a yawn, ignoring the eye rolling of nearly every member. "Yeah so can I go now?" asked Rennot while looking at Pein.

"Not until you take of the glasses" said Itachi, everyone saw Rennot tense up at that. Rennot walked over to him and sent electricity coursing through his body causing him to go flying backwards. "That is what I think of your request" Rennot snarled, before she turned round and walked away from him only stopping when Pein used Shinra Tensei to make her sunglasses fly towards him, causing Rennot eyes to shoot shut and her special ability to activate (nothing major just her hearing) and listen to sounds "Not finding out about my eyes like that" snickered Rennot. _Geez if they say please __then__ I'll show them my eyes_ Thought Rennot letting her ever so slightly insane smile crawl onto her face. After a while she got her sunglasses back and the rest of the akatsuki introduced them selves (Even though Rennot already knew who they were) then Rennot got let to her new room were a jutsu was placed on it so the person who opened the door the room would adapt to suit the opener.

Description:

Red walls with black and silvery blue skull and cross bones,

Red and black double bed,

Book shelf with books and scrolls (believe it or not I like to read

Plasma TV with a Nintendo Wii and a pile of games (Hah my room has electricity)

Black fluffy bean bag chairs.

Silvery blue wardrobe

Black mini fridge and an en suite bathroom that was sparkling white

: End of description

Pein raised an eyebrow obviously not expecting the room to have all that "Hey what can I say I usually spend loads of time in my room." Rennot muttered, while walking in and collapsing on a beanbag, while Pein walked off shutting the door. Rennot looked at the book shelf while all most yelling out of surprise all the Naruto manga and DVD's _Omg I have a DVD player. Oh and the Naruto manga…crap if they find the manga I'm screwed_ thought Rennot as she jumped up and hid them in her room.

S-p: Lame ending but for that reviewer with the sarcastic remark, I put up as much as possible in this chapter. I spent _**6 **_hours typing this 'cuz of all the little distractions


	13. Chapter 13

S-p: You people better be grateful for this story!

Kai: And why would we be?

S-p: Because no-one is reviewing and I'm losing the will to right this story AND it fanfic wouldn't let me on for ages

Nimsay: NOOOOOOO but this story is awesome!

S-p: That's what you've been saying all week but I need other people's opinions to reassure myself you like it!

Kai/Nimsay: O.o

S-p: What?

Kai: You used-

Nimsay: -a big word. Reassure

S-p: -.-… Erm Rennot what are you doing?

Rennot: Stupid weasel boy want to knock him out

S-p: *Grins evilly* Itachi do the disclaimer

Rennot: If you weren't the authoress I would gladly kill you.

Nimsay: Wait Itachi can't he did it in place of Sasuke last time

S-p: Fine Sasori disclaimer!

Rennot: You like him as well you idiot!

S-p: Oh Yeah I forgot

Sasori: Star-pidgeon does not own Naruto. Who likes who?

S-p/ Rennot: O///O you're hearing things. Cya people (Runs away)

**Chapter somet or other**

"A chance to kill a sannin, Huh this will be fun, watching his face go from smug to terrified, watching his blood spread, hearing his last words before crushing his spirit, Oh it will be fun" muttered Rennot (Welcome to her Sadistic side people!) Rennot ignored the looks she received; alls that mattered is that she could kill the snakish paedophile (sorry to any Orochimaru fans, if he has any) and rid the world of this problem. Rennot looked up and looked the lea- damn I mean pein, in the eyes "When can I kill him?" Rennot asked, eyes glinting though she's still wearing the glasses,

"2 and a half years from now" Pein said in a monotone, that statement alone made Rennot pout (Ha-ha me pouting?) "So you drag me here 2 years and a half early for absolutely no reason?" questioned Rennot

"Yeah pretty much, yeah" Deidara said. Rennot glared at Deidara who was oblivious to it for unknown reasons. "So what are you gunna do now you've got three girls in the akatsuki?" wondered Rennot

All the akatsuki were interested "Three?" Questioned Kakuzu, Rennot nodded.

"Yeah, me, Konan and Deidara" (Don't kill me please!!!) Rennot said with enthusiasm. Rennot saw a few of the akatsuki try not to laugh, while Hidan was rolling on the floor laughing, Tobi had tilted his head in confusion "What Senpia is really a girl, how come nobody told Tobi?" Tobi questioned. Deidara stuck his hand into his clay bag, this is where Rennot sees red, and starts to form his bomb. Rennot leapt into action and … put Tobi in front of her as a shield "Tobi gets sugar if he stays there" Rennot whispered into his ear

Tobi stood his ground to show he wouldn't move. Rennot used her special power to get out from behind Tobi and behind Deidara without anyone noticing (What you really thought I would tell you her powers?) causing Tobi to get blown away and left her un harmed _Still an awesome escape technique_ thought Rennot. Everyone was scanning the area for her not realising she had moved, Rennot couldn't help but snigger when she saw the wall burnt except the area were Tobi was, leaving a clean mark in the shape of Tobi. The snigger caught everyone's attention, she rolled her eyes "You really shouldn't blow Tobi up, it might hurt what's left of his brain" muttered Rennot

**Ha-ha to the tomb raider shark and Kai****! (Inside joke sorta thing, damn I just wrote sorta thing)**

"Oh come on, how hard, can it be to track a weasel and a fish stick?" yelled Kai to the rest of the team that was composed of Nimsay, Kiba, Akamaru, Yamato (and for boredom) Sasuke.

"Kai, Rennots been rubbing off on you, though I do have the perfect song if we fight him 'weasel stomping day'" jabbered Nimsay (hehe jabbered) causing Kai to give a giggle (I'm just using random word now)

"Hey hurry up, her scents getting closer" yelled Kiba followed by a bark from Akamaru. Sasuke's eyes narrowed with anger as they all sped up. Another five minutes of following Kiba, he stopped; Akamaru ran round a bit, till he looked at Kiba and barked. Kiba's eyes widened "W-we've lost her scent" Kiba mumbled. "I can't believe it we've never lost a scent before, they must of covered it up some how" carried on Kiba. Kai and Nimsay froze "But you can find it, can't you right Kiba?" Kai shouted hopefully. Kiba looked away with guilt. "Hey, she can't be dead they most probably want her to help them or something" guessed Nimsay, hope shining in her eyes, wanting to believe herself but not being able to.

"We might as well go home and try to find a lead to her" suggested Yamato

S-p: Wow sugar rushes stop writers block! Any way please review, for the sake of the penguins!


	14. Chunnin exams are a GO!

**S-p: Yo people**

**Kai: Hi ya'll**

**Nimsay: Hiya**

**S-p: NOOOO**

**Nimsay: *Sounding worried* what?**

**S-p: Someone watched our cosplay. It's embarrassing. T_T**

**Kai: -.- that's all?**

**S-p: Yes. Oh and one of the reviewers got a good guess/feeling I'm doing some thing evil to Sasuke!**

**Kai: Oh can I pick the person to do the disclaimer?**

**S-p: Yeah sure what ever I'm getting some cake. *walks off***

**Kai: Alright. I choose pein. Go Pein give them your best shot.**

**Nimsay: For some reason that reminds me of Pokémon**

**Pein: What's Pokémon?**

**Kai: Disclaimer or I'll tell Konan you're not going for world peace!**

**Pein: O.o Star-pidgeon does not own Naruto… or Pokémon!**

**S-p and Rennot: *Walks in, drops cake and points at Pein* You! You're the one who is killing all the penguins!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Just give up**

For the past two weeks alls Kai and Nimsay moped around doing missions. After that Naruto had slapped some sense into them, now, on the bright side they now had a team of three, the bad side, and the dude was a complete and utter idiot. He was called Sasuke… nah just kidding he's called Hakuchi (meaning idiot/idiocy) let's Have a flash back of the things he did!

Flash back

_Kai, Nimsay__ and Hakuchi were walking to team 8's training ground. Kiba was the first to practically yell a greeting, when Hakuchi spotted him his only words were "Wow nice cat" causing team 8's eyes to nearly pop out of their heads and team Yamato to sweat-drop._

_Flash back 2_

_Hakuchi was walking behind Kai and Nimsay while they were talking. Hakuchi tripped, causing Kai and Nimsay to spin around quickly, when they saw what he tripped on, they face-palmed. Hakuchi tripped on… nothing._

_Team Yamato was capturing Tora. Again. They ran into Kiba and Ino (Don't get the wrong idea!)__Ino had tied a bow on Akamaru's right ear. Hakuchi, who had gotten the wrong idea, pointed at Akamaru and said "Look its Tora, with the bow on its right ear" Kiba's eyebrow twitched, Ino looked gob smacked and Kai and Nimsay had fallen over. _

Ending flash back

Yup NOW you see the problem! And thanks to this conveniently placed flash back you still don't know how Kai and Nimsay fight! But before, Kai and Nimsay had been up against Hakuchi and Yamato in double battle, well Kai and Nimsay versus Yamato, Hakuchi had been stuck in the genjutsu he had been since the battle started. Kai and Nimsay glanced at Hakuchi to realize he had spiral eyes and his tongue was hanging out, causing both insane girls to double over laughing their heads off. Yamato coughed instantly getting the girls attention and waking up Hakuchi. "All right kids, I've got a special prize for you. I'm entering you in the chunnin exams!" announced Yamato, he glanced at them, Hakuchi was gob-smacked, Kai and Nimsay were doing their happy dance, Yamato sweat-dropped at the sight of two well known ninja dancing around like a pair of idiots. Kai and Nimsay froze at the same time, put both feet and the floor and looked depressed. Yamato already knew the reason, they most probably thought about Rennot and how much she wanted to kick everyone's ass in the exams. Both girls cheered up a second later, like it had never happened, they started chatting on their latest battle strategies to trap, kill, seriously maim or just knock the person unconscious. All together they had 12, 3 for each section. Kai and Nimsay filled out their forms straight away; Hakuchi was going to talk to his parents before deciding what he should do. In the morning Kai and Nimsay met up with Hakuchi and walked to the place were they were supposed to sign up. They walked right past Neji and Sasuke fighting, when Nimsay had an evil glint in her eye, putting a conveniently placed bar of soap in front of Sasuke. Sasuke slipped on it and crashed into Neji and well… they, sorta… Erm… Kissed. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out their sockets and roll down the stairs. Nimsay and Kai started to sing The Killers- Mr. Brightside

_It was only a kiss how did it end up like this_

After, they started full out running, because of the killer intent that was being sent towards them. Nimsay and Kai energetically waved to Yamato who was stood out side the door "I guess you got passed the genjutsu then?" questioned Yamato.

"What genjutsu?" questioned Kai and Nimsay, Yamato face-palmed at that, thinking about how he should, have expected it. The two girls waved and dragged Hakuchi through the door, all the teams were there except team 7 and team 9 was it? Two minutes later, team 7 burst in, making a show of themselves, yelling and attracting attention. What makes it worse is the fact Kai joined in attracting attention to their team. Kabuto walked over to them, Kai glared and walked of on them, dragging Nimsay behind her. They started getting Hakuchi into battle strategies, although in every strategy Hakuchi _accidently _dies. After a few minutes the first instructor came, Ibiki Morino. "Can I call you scar?" asked Kai. Nimsay gave a smirk, while Hakuchi's eyes filled with curiosity.

Ibiki saw who said it, "It's you guys? Great I guess that means this year will be uproar" Ibiki stated.

Everyone took their seat, some how, seems this was fixed; Kai and Nimsay were on opposite sides of the room so they couldn't plan anything. Kai used her Byakugan to get the answers, Nimsay used her Sharingan while Hakuchi used a kunai to reflect answers (made that up, I'm doing this as quick as possible.) After the time was up and Naruto made a show of his self, Anko, the second instructor, made her out standing entrance. They walked to the forest of death and heard the speech, saw Naruto get nicked by the Kunai and Oroch- I mean Steve handed back the kunai. "Wonder what he does with that tongue when he's on his own" whispered Kai to Nimsay. Nimsay's mouth dropped open at that

"I feel sorry for Sasuke after all he goes to join him in the end." Muttered Nimsay (Hehe we've had that conversation lots of times) unaware Anko was taking aim at them with some Kunai. To the girls surprise a wall of earth rose and stopped 2 kunai from hitting them. The girls glanced around and saw everyone looking curious. "So… when are we starting?" Nimsay asked, attempting to distract people from what just happened, it must have worked because everyone turned back to Anko with expectance in their eyes. Anko explained the forms were so she wasn't sued for any deaths that might occur. Team Yamato received their Heaven Scroll; obviously they had to receive the earth scroll. The team went to their gate and ran in when the signal was given. Three days later, they found a team that held the scroll they needed. "Attack 2" muttered Nimsay into Kai's ear. (You get to see part of their fighting here) Nimsay started forming hand signs at the same time that Kai placed herself closer to the other team so she could rush in, in a flash and be out again. Nimsay finished her hand seals a huge gust of wind blow up loads of dust temporarily blinding the other team, Kai spotted the scroll with Byakugan, rushed to the ninja that had it and snagged it before They vanished like they had never even been there. Hakuchi was back at the camp keeping the fire going. They grabbed Hakuchi and ran as fast as possible to the tower in the middle of the forest.

**S-p: Like it, hate it? Just review please!  
Kai: that Fight scene wasn't that big!  
S-p: Yeah cuz I'm gunna end chunnin exams soon!**


	15. Fighters are GO!

S-p: Hi people, I've been working on this chapter since Monday so you better be happy!

Nimsay: What was the deal with the last chapter?

Kai: Yeah, it seemed rushed

S-p: actually it was, see I wrote some of it at Nimsay's house but then it some how it got deleted

Nimsay: I told you why it happened!

S-p: You did?

Nimsay: -.- I hate your lack of attention span

S-p: Huh did ya say something?

Kai: I'm choosing who does disclaimer. I choose… Deidara! XD

S-p: Geez you're a rabid fan girl of Deidara ain't ya?

Kai: Maybe

Deidara: Star-pidgeon does not own Naruto… but… No way am I saying that!

S-p: Say what? *looks at paper Deidara's supposed to read out* Kai? Why did you write this?

Kai: Fine I'll say it. Deidara's going to Kai's room!

Nimsay: KAI YOU PERV!

Kai: Geez no need to point it out.

S-p: Before this argument continues, on to the story!

* * *

Quickly ending the chunnin exams (hopefully)

Kai grinned at Nimsay, letting her know it was all set up. Nimsay nodded back at Kai, Kai opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Nimsay clamping a hand over her mouth. Kai rolled her eyes and pulled out a Kunai, which she successfully chucked and hit the almost invisible ninja wire. The two girls watched with wide eyes as the wire triggered a hidden compartment in the roof to slide open. The Hokage who was in the middle of a boring speech, before the Chunnin preliminary rounds, didn't realise what was happening till it was too late. Everyone was gaping with shock at the Hokage who was covered in bright green and pink paint from head to foot, only then did everyone else realise that they were as well. Nimsay and Kai ducked behind the wall to avoid getting seen, one of the slip ups of the moment had to happen right now, they both forgot to cover their chakra so the ninja quickly found them.

Nimsay glared at them, Kai stared at the floor muttering death threats to them. They had got dragged into the middle of the stadium in front of the Hokage, who by the way was fuming, as he proceeded to lecture them though it was obvious they wasn't listening, as Kai was doing their deaths and Nimsay was glaring imagining him getting punched across Konoha by Tsunade. Everyone froze when they felt killer intent rise, they turned round to the source, only to be faced with spaghetti monsters! ... Nah just kidding it was Sakura and Ino covered in paint "Hey Ino, you finally lived up to your name" joked Nimsay, receiving a glare of the said girl. Kai grinned and whispered her plan into Nimsay's ear, Nimsay nodded quick enough to receive whiplash. The two girls hid their hands and formed Tiger, Boar, Ox, Snake and as Sakura and Ino went to hit them they used Substitution jutsu to switch places with Shikamaru and Sasuke causing the two girls to beat them up. "Nimsay, never make them banshees angry at us again, got it?" stuttered Kai

"You got that right" muttered Nimsay, Sakura and Ino were apologizing over and over to Sasuke, ignoring Shikamaru. Since that small distraction, the Hokage seemingly forgot about the paint incident (though there was proof of it everywhere)

Everyone was back to their positions, though Kai and Nimsay kept on receiving glares, the Hokage carried on till the exam proctor wanted to take over. "Never go near him if he's that is" mutter Nimsay to Kai, after another one of the proctors coughing fits. They both exchanged glances and walked towards Naruto, the only one they was 100% willing to apologize to. Naruto spotted them and jumped up and waved a bit too enthusiastic. "Ah Naruto, sorry about getting you covered in paint" apologized Kai, looking him in the eyes. They leaned forward as if to kiss. Kai shook her head to snap back to reality. (She's gunna kill me for that most likely) to see Naruto giving her a confused look while Nimsay was snickering her head off. Kai realised she had puckered her lips, thinking on the spot she made a popping noise some how with her lips. Naruto and Nimsay rolled their eyes and looked away to watch Sasuke get his but kicked by Erm what his name… Oh I'm just going to call him Bob. Yeah so Bob was totally messing up Sasuke's duck-butt style hair and sapping his chakra at the same time. Till Sasuke did a really good move were he (I'm making this up cuz' can't remember the fight) planted his foot on Bob's stomach and kicked him as far away as possible for the lack of chakra, as Sasuke attempted to activate his Sharingan he felt the white-hot pain ripple were the hick- I mean curse mark had been placed, making him collapse to his knees. He stood up shakily as did his opponent, Bob, they faced each other and began to attack (I'll make Sasuke look strong cuz' no matter how long I deny it he is, even though I hate him, stupid selfish prick) Sasuke caught a kick to the stomach, twisting Bob's leg and sending him flying. Bob did a hand spring and caught Sasuke by surprise with a leg sweep, successfully knocking him over. Sasuke clambered back to his feet and faced his opponent again. Bob charged. As soon as he was in front of Sasuke, Sasuke preformed shadow of the dancing leaf. Sasuke had one his fight. (Damn I wanted him to lose so much but it's important he wins) the next fight was between Kai and some rain village ninja by the name of Barbra (Ha ha random names rock) Kai slipped into her favourite stance with a foxy grin that could almost rival Naruto's. "Are you both ready?" asked the proctor "Alright go!" when he received two nods. Kai charged at Barbra with a kunai in hand, to be kicked backwards by a kick to the stomach. Kai got up and brushed of her pants. "Heh, Boom" as soon as those words slipped out of her mouth an explosion went off sending Barbra flying backwards "What do you think happened to my kunai" asked Kai, Nimsay shook her head at that, Barbra charged at Kai, Kai side stepped and tripped over her own two feet and falling faced first onto the ground, Nimsay and Naruto burst out laughing at her, Kai got up scowling. She flipped off Naruto and Nimsay, both of them just stuck out their tongues. Kai formed the dragon seal, a poof of smoke revealed a draconic sword (link: .com/uploaded_ and imagine that as a sword XP) Nimsay rolled her eyes at this "Kai don't over react, but you don't need to fight with that" shouted Nimsay, Kai shrugged and slid into a stance. Kai charged forwards and swung her sword aiming to behead the poor girl, the said girl jumped narrowly missing the sword, and Kai slammed the blunt side of the sword into Barbra's side effectively knocking the wind out of the girl. Kai pulled out 8 kunai and used them to pin Barbra. "The winner is: Kai" announced the proctor. Nimsay rolled her eyes at the fact Kai didn't even put one cut on Barbra. 3 matches later it was announced Hakuchi lost (Hey, where's the surprise in that?) 2 matches later it was Nimsay against Margret.

_

S-p: Yeah I didn't want to do really long battles

Kai: You know what I find weird?

Nimsay: The names like Bob, Barbra and Margret?

Kai: As well as that, That is how Sasuke got Bob off of him.


	16. Flash backs are Back!

S-p: I feel like putting Rennot in this chapter!

Kai: WHAT?!

S-p: I said I feel like putting Rennot in this chapter!

Kai: Will we be getting her back?

S-p: Hell no!

Nimsay: So what's happening in this chapter?

S-p: Erm… your fight and a glimpse of what Rennot is up to.

Kai: Oh disclaimer. Erm, I choose… Hidan!

Hidan: Fuck no!

Nimsay: Jashin Sama demands it of you!

Hidan: What the fuck? Why the fuck didn't you fucking mention that before? Star-Pidgeon does not own Naruto, just Rennot!

_

Chapter 16

Nimsay took her stance, which involved two senbon needles (one in each hand) and her feet spread evenly apart ready to counter any attack. Margret took a stance which seemed to allow the person to move fluidly.

"*Cough* Fight!" shouted the proctor.

Nimsay flicked her hands to reveal five senbon needles in each hand. Nimsay chucked five of the ten senbon, Margret blocked them to realise too late there were more hidden in the shadows of them, they successfully hit five minor points, semi paralyzing the girl. Margret started to cough up blood, Margret looked up and grinned as her blood turned to water and she splashed down forming a puddle of water. "Huh, water clone jutsu. I see." murmured Nimsay. Nimsay started to form the tiger hand seal, Margret who was stood watching was shocked when the girl suddenly vanished and appeared behind her crouched "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" yelled Nimsay performing the said jutsu, sending Margret to the opposite side of the arena, loads of people looked shocked at the technique, were as Kai and Naruto were laughing their head off.

Margret got up blushing, spotting Nimsay she pulled out five kunai and chucked them at Nimsay. One of them landed in Nimsay's calf, one nicked her right fore arm and the other three missed. "You spaz what kind of move was that? It reminds me of something a pervert would use" shouted Margret

I feel bored so Flash back no jutsu

_Rennot was stretched out on the floor on her back looking up at the TV. Kai was sat upside down on the couch, Nimsay was sat like a normal person, all three were laughing at one thousand years of death. Nimsay mimed doing that technique "You spaz that's a techniques perverts use" sniggered Rennot_

Kai flashback

The smirk vanished of Nimsay's face; her eyes lost all emotion as she pulled out some senbon, she channelled chakra into them and launched them at Margret they pierced both of Margret's calves and her upper arms the last wedged into her shoulder. All of the wounds started pouring heavily with blood. Nimsay left of a giggle "Who wants a replay of that?" murmured Nimsay eyes flashing dangerously, Margret saw her eyes and couldn't help but fall to the ground. "Nobody calls me a spaz" whispered Nimsay loud enough for Margret to hear.

"Fight over winner: Nimsay" called the proctor before it could go any further. Nimsay snarled at the girl who had started weeping "Your not worth it, you might as well give up being a Shinobi." Nimsay growled.

"The winners will have a two month break, for resting and training purposes." Announced the proctor, there was an uproar from the rowdy people. "And you told me not to get ticked off in a fight" sniggered Kai to Nimsay, Nimsay rolled her eyes at that comment. Hakuchi had been taken to the hospital from major injures. Yamato walked up to the girls with a curious look on his face "Nimsay what made you snap like that?" asked Yamato. Nimsay rolled her eyes and walked off, Yamato looked at Kai who shrugged and ran after Nimsay. Nimsay and Kai walked to their home, they walked to the living room which they hadn't use for ages since they'd trained none stop and gone restaurants to eat. They both froze as they walked past an open door _Rennot's room_ they both thought at the same time. _Hmm I can remember how we met her_ they thought

Flash back no jutsu

_Kai was talking to Michael who had struck up a conversation with her "Hey you'll love my friends, their slightly insane, he dragged her across the playground to where three girls were sat taking the Mick of random thing *coughschoolcough* __the girl with long black hair looked up with a glare, the other two looked up with smiles. "Hi I'm Emma and this is Natalie my cousin" greeted a mousy haired girl with buck teeth, Natalie waved with her shoulder length brown hair. "I'm Rennot, Hey Michael you didn't torture her in to coming over did ya" said the black haired girl setting her unnaturally red eyes onto the boy._

Kai!

"And strangely enough we became best friends" mutter Kai.

Flash back 2 (technically 3)

_Kai came bouncing towards Nimsay, dragging a black haired girl with her, who looked like she would rather be at their destination already. "HEY, Nimsay this is Rennot, from school remember" shouted Kai. Rennot waved a hand in a lazy wave. _

"_How could I not you've been telling me all week she was coming with us" answered Nimsay._

Kai flash back (hah this is exactly how I met them except for the conversation)

Nimsay grinned at that, to be honest Rennot's life seemed ordinary well that was till they found out about her real parents, but that story is for another boring time with flash back. "Hey Kai, do you want to practise our techniques and Kenjutsu?" asked Nimsay.

"Nah, I've had enough for one day, I wanna go Ichiraku Ramen, and I haven't been there for ages" yawned Kai. Nimsay quickly agreed with her and they started the dreaded walk to Ichiraku.

In amegakure (rain village)

Sasori dropped his puppet as a sign of defeat. Rennot smirked at this and folded her wings back in "Aw, that was no fun, I wish I could fight one of the others, I mean I know exactly how you, Deidara-san, weasel and Fish-stick fight" sniggered Rennot, Sasori raised an eyebrow at the nicknames for Itachi and Kisame "Why is it you show me and Deidara some respect and no-one else?" questioned Sasori, Rennot grinned as her hand moved habitually to her sunglasses making sure they were there. "Well because, me, you and Deidara-san are going to be on the same team for a while. I mean we can't be a team if we don't show each other respect, can we?" Rennot answered the question with another question. _It's not like I'm gunna say 'Cuz' I love you' and 'My best friend has an enormous crush on Deidara' is it_ Rennot thought. Sasori shrugged and walked back into the base.Rennot rolled her eyes at the fact he fell for that. "And don't think I fell for that reason" Sasori shouted over his shoulder, Rennot anime-fell at that. "Dang I need work making my lying more believable" muttered Rennot, she frowned and glared at the floor, her hand instinctively went to the scar that was two centre meters to the left of her heart.

_

S-p: I'm tempted to tell you what happened to their parents. Tell me in a review if you want me to (Though I highly doubt you do)

Kai: Aw, I remember Michael, the arrogant self-centred snail-raper!

Nimsay: Oh yeah, you two hate him although he is the one who got you two to meet!


	17. CHAPTER 17

S-p: Hey people!

Kai: I can't wait for Christmas!

Nimsay: its 19 days away you idiot!

Kai: Your point being?

S-p: You get excited well to easy!

Kai: Gaara disclaimer!

S-p: Panda-kun!

Nimsay: Geez I forgot about that!

S-p: *Looks at them from hugging Gaara* Screw you

Gaara: Star-pidgeon does not own Naruto; neither will she ever own me!

S-p: Your mean, plus I could always make you go out with Sakura!

Gaara: Who?

S-p: the pinkette

Gaara: No thanks!

_

Rennot's P.O.V

I started to re-clean my katana; seriously this is starting to tick me off! I just finished cleaning in when 3 fucking ANBU jump out and I'm forced to kill them with my newly cleaned Katana, this seriously sucks! Damn I sound like Sasori, he usually moans about how many times he has to fix his 102 puppets, which reminds me, he's still ticked at me for agreeing with Deidara on their views on art! Huh I'm friends with Hidan and surprisingly Zetsu as well, seeing as though we both like the sound of murder, as you can guess the time I've been here I've changed, with all my heart though, I miss them, Kai and Nimsay I mean, I wish I could of brought them but no, I just hope I can help save the akatsuki from their deaths!

I got up making sure I had cleaned off every bit of blood, I had so I walked into the base in time to see scary movie 4 coming on thanks to Hidan of course, I instantly catapulted onto the couch next to him and sent a grin in his direction, through the movie me and Hidan couldn't help but laugh. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at us; me and Hidan in sync gave him the finger. "Oh zip it you old twat" muttered Hidan

I couldn't help but fake gasp "Hidan respect your elders" I scolded him, causing him to snigger, I saw Kakuzu's attack and I replaced my self with Kakuzu's safe, hey don't ask me how I knew where it was! I wandered to my room were I found my manga and sat upside down on my bean bag and began to read.

Konohagakure (Leaf village!)

Kai grinned as she swung her draconic sword clashing against Naruto's Kunai, Nimsay's Senbon had already paralysed Sakura, and she was making no attempt what so ever to remove them. Sakura looked like she really wanted to scream but a well placed senbon stopped her, what made the matter worse was that her _precious _Sasuke-kun wasn't here, yeah that arrogant prick was off training with Kakashi Hatake.

When Nimsay looked back to Kai and Naruto's fight, Kai had Naruto pinned with her sword at his neck, Naruto was scowling up at her and Kai was smirking, what was on her thoughts is that she could now beat Neji. "Erm, Nimsay could you remove the senbon from Sakura?" Naruto asked from his position on the floor, Nimsay smirked and removed them, Kai, Naruto and Nimsay covered their ears at the same time Sakura started having her daily rant at them. Nimsay sent a pleading look towards the other two who nodded back at her, Nimsay gladly sent a senbon into a nerve that stopped Sakura from talking… again. "Hey Sakura, if you pull out that senbon it could sever that nerve and stop you from talking ever again" sniggered Nimsay, Sakura instantly put her hands by her sides.

Two minutes later everyone went away, after removing the senbon from Sakura of course. Kai, Nimsay and Naruto were walking towards were Kakashi told them to meet him, when they got there they saw Ebizu, all three groaned at the same time, knowing the man was a closet pervert.

Kakashi caught sight of them, Kai frowned and walked up to Ebizu "Hey you're that closet pervert!" she yelled, causing both men's eyes to widen Ebizu started to deny it "Hey, now you mention it I did see him at the hot springs near the girls section" muttered Nimsay, Naruto had a wide foxy grin on his face, Kakashi was wondering how the hell they knew this guy was a pervert. "Have fun training you guys!" said Kakashi walking away with book in hand.

All three Genin turned to Ebizu "So what are you teaching us ya dirty perv?" asked Naruto, Ebizu glared at all three and walked away signalling for them to follow him. They arrived at a river "You'll learn how to walk on water like this" Ebizu said as he walked out on to the water, Kai and Nimsay grinned at each other and did the same thing except with out the hand seal, were as Naruto struggled and kept on failing, the two girls got bored after the fifth fall and… started playing nought and crosses or tic-tac-toe depending on what you call it! They stopped when they heard Ebizu calling a certain someone a disgrace, when they looked Ebizu was unconscious, and Jiriaya was stood on top of a toad doing his weird pose. "Hey you knocked out my sensei, so therefore you're our new one" claimed Naruto, Kai and Nimsay knew what would happen next and got into position. When Jiriaya turned to leave he tripped over some wood, curtsy of Kai, and landed in a puddle of water curtsy of Nimsay. When he got up he turned to see all three Genin falling over laughing "Great sannin my butt!" choked out Kai, Jiriaya glared up at both said kids. Naruto had fallen backwards into the boiling hot water and was doing a somewhat laugh and scream. "Fine I'll train you brats so what are you having trouble with?" muttered Jiriaya

"Naruto, Blondie, is having trouble with the water walking as you can tell, me and Kai are having trouble with finding new jutsu's to learn" murmured Nimsay, Naruto glared at her for pointing it out while Kai rolled her eyes.

"Well let's get started!" shouted Jiriaya, 2 hours later, Kai and Nimsay were learning water bullet jutsu, and had learnt the hand seals and were now applying chakra to it.

2 weeks later (Just cuz' I'm bored) It was the Chunnin exams, Kai and Nimsay has learnt their juts and Naruto had learnt water walking and summoning. Kai and Nimsay walked with Naruto not letting him follow Konohamaru through all the dead ends; they actually got there on time! Kai and Nimsay realised who they were against… EACH OTHER (Horror music in the background!) Kai and Nimsay sweat-dropped at the authoresses' randomness, Hey wait what? Back to the story!

Their match was third after Sasuke's and before Kankuro's and Shino's match.

_

S-P: As you can tell I got bored at the end!

Kai: Just review

Nimsay: or put CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

S-p: Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

S-p: Sup people? Sorry about the randomness at the end of last chapter and for the lateness of this one! Oh and Kai vs Nimsay battle has been moved to last! (Well before Sasuke VS Gaara at any rate)

Kai: *literally jumping off of walls* Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, Yay its Christmas!

Nimsay: In 4 days… baka

Kai: ME the baka?

Nimsay: Yes

Kai + Nimsay: *goes off into pointless fight*

Rennot: Wow for once Kai's took my place!

Kai: *Glares at Rennot* Dobe! Shikamaru! Disclaimer please!

Shikimaru: Star-pidgeon does not own Naruto.

_

Chapter 18

Kai and Nimsay stood cheering on Naruto to kick Neji's butt to the mist village, that or knock some sense into him. Naruto Stopped suddenly after he got sent flying back from the second kaiten, he smirked at Neji and started forming hands signs "God I knew we shouldn't have taught him that Kai!" groaned Nimsay

"Yeah you're right for once, we shouldn't be responsible for the consequences though" muttered Kai

"Hey we can't get blamed, it was Rennot we taught it to us, and we have no idea were she learnt it!" murmured back Nimsay. 10 Naruto's appeared surrounding Neji, each with it's own excited grin, the Naruto's charged at Neji, Neji dodged one of them, as the clone passed him it exploded, successfully sending Neji back 10 feet. Neji clambered back to his feet and faced Naruto with Byakugan activated and glaring at him, Naruto smirked as yet another clone ran at Neji, Neji chucked a kunai at the clone causing it to explode before it was in range. Neji gave a triumphant smirk as Naruto growled in retaliation.

Naruto sent another clone to charge at Neji, Neji performed another Kaiten, sending the clone into the others causing them explode, now Naruto was left on his own. Neji slipped into his stance, ready to perform Gentle fist style, 64 hands of Hakke, as soon as Neji said Hakke two hands, Naruto exploded sending Neji flying back and knocking him unconscious. Naruto jumped out from his hiding place, underground.

"I used the Replacement technique with a clone that I had kept hidden underground if I ever needed it, you didn't notice one of my exploding clones vanished, it was also one of my last attacks" explained Naruto with a wide, foxy grin spread out on his face. "YOU ROCK NARUTO!" shouted Kai and Nimsay together grinning at Naruto, Naruto turned to Neji and started his long explanation on friendship, "That makes me fell warm inside, thank you Naruto" murmured Neji

"Whoa Neji turned gay" screamed Kai, Neji had a look of plain shock on his face, Nimsay and Naruto had fallen over laughing, Kai now had a smug grin on her face, everyone else looked fit to burst from laughter or just plain shocked. Neji had gone to the infirmary, while Naruto walked back up to the other contestants.

"Next match will be moved to last because one of the contestants hasn't showed up" announced the proctor, next is exactly what happens in the actual thing, Kankuro forfeited; Shikimaru caught Temari in his shadow then gave up as he was out of chakra, now it was time for our least favourite girls fight! I mean the two who we would hate to die are now battling one of their best friends from the other world.

"Kai, Nimsay please come down to the arena" shouted the proctor; the two girls looked at each other before descending to the arena. They faced each other already knowing each others strengths and weaknesses, as well as weapons and everything else, "Let's do our best" Kai spoke with determination in her voice, Nimsay's answer was a nod, both of the girls covered their eyes and Kai pulled on a hat and they activated their Doujutsu (eye technique, Kai pulls on a hat to hide the Byakugan marks! And they cover their eyes so no one finds out their Doujutsu!) Both girls charged head on Nimsay brought up a kunai with her right arm as Kai brought one up with her left and the Kunai clashed.

Nimsay jumped back and began preparing hands seals, "Ice element; piercing Dragon fierce tiger" she murmured, a tiger formed out of water while the dragon froze it as it shot towards Kai, Kai formed hand seals quickly and preformed earth element earth wall, the icy tiger collided with the wall and knocked over the wall as it crumbled along with it, both girls stood not even looking slightly winded. Both girls glared as they charged again, Kai launched a punch at Nimsay's head, Nimsay ducked and punched Kai in the jaw as she came back up, sending her flying high into the air, Kai flipped so she could see Nimsay and caught sight of senbon flying towards her. She performed a flip in mid-air (well no duh were else would you perform a flip unless you was under water?) she felt a split second of pain as the senbon nicked her arm, Kai examined Nimsay's chakra flow, she spotted the tenketsu points, she charged aiming for them it collided perfectly, Kai even made it seem like she punched her though, Nimsay widened her eyes as she saw what she had done "How the- How can you do that I thought it was only a Hyuga ability?" muttered Nimsay loud enough only to be heard by Kai, Kai shrugged and charged, Nimsay quickly activated healing jutsu and reopened the Tenketsu point, and dodged the strike, feeling Kai's fist pass by her, both girls landed facing each other, they grinned as they charged, pulling back their fists.

Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the middle of them; both girls froze for a split second before realising who it was and carrying on with the punch with grins on their face as both fists collided with Sasuke's face, sending him flying, as he crashed to the ground, both girls fell over laughing. Sasuke jumped up and started glaring at Kakashi who had side stepped and avoided the hit. "Hehe, sorry for interrupting your fight girls, I hope we're not too late for Sasuke's match" announced Kakashi.

"I forfeit" announced Nimsay as she turned round and started walking towards the waiting room, leaving everyone looking pretty shocked.

_

S-p: Yeah Kai and Nimsay really wanted to hit Sasuke!

Kai: Yay!

Nimsay: That was awesome!

S-p: Please review, the next chapter will be longer I hope!


	19. Chapter 19

S-p: I do not own Naruto! Enjoy the chapter.

_

Chapter 18- Gaara V. Sasuke!

Kai was looking disappointed, she knew how the Sasuke and Gaara fight ended, to be honest she wanted to see Sasuke get his butt kicked by Gaara, unfortunately it doesn't happen like that. Kai took in all details as Sasuke repeatedly tried to hit Gaara; she sighed as Gaara's ultimate defence came into play and made a shell around said person. Kai glanced at Nimsay who was glancing around the crowd waiting for the signal for the beginning of the invasion, Kai and Nimsay agreed they wouldn't play around too much with the events, like stop deaths, if they messed with that Naruto might not master techniques (rasengan), which he would need for future events.

Kai glanced up in time to see the genjutsu begin to start, her and Nimsay released it although it affected everyone else. They both got out of their seats and made their way to Kakashi, when they got there Kakashi nodded towards the two signalling for them to come closer. They saw Sakura waking up Naruto, and Kakashi summoned Pukkun (Sp?), Pukkun bit Shikamaru to get him up, were he agreed to join in the mission "You six will go after Sasuke and Gaara, make sure Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid and stop what ever plan the sand and sound have formed" ordered Kakashi, the six of them nodded and jumped out the hole Gai had formed in the wall. Kai nodded at Shikimaru to signal for him to start on a mission plan.

"Nimsay, you will stay in the middle as you are more adapt to healing with out jutsu, Kai you will stay at the back with Naruto as you are more adapt to head on attacking, Pukkun you will be at the front leading the way, will be behind Pukkun in case any new details come up" announced Shikamaru receiving nods as his answer everyone got into place, they continued as planned, that was until Pukkun stopped announcing the eight sound Shinobi that was following them. Shikamaru carried on at a slower pace so he could talk, think and carry on tree jumping without much difficulty. Kai would carry on as she would be better off fighting head on against Gaara with Naruto, Pukkun would carry on because he was needed to track Sasuke, Nimsay would be needed in case of any injury against the powerful opponent, Gaara. So that left Shikamaru to fight 8 Shinobi on his own, with a mock ambush that would allow him to capture all opponents with out any worry.

The other five carried on while Shikamaru stayed behind setting up his trap. "Good luck Shikamaru" Naruto shouted to the pineapple haired boy (Couldn't resist, sorry Shikamaru fans!) who raised his hand in a lazy wave. Kai grinned at him as he vanished as the trees got in the way of their sight. Shikamaru picked up some sticks and tied them together so they looked like a dogs paw, with that he started leading a false trail to the site of his false ambush. 30 minutes later 7 sound Shinobi landed in the area where the trap was, by the time they realised it was a false trail they was trapped in Shikamaru's shadow mimic jutsu. Shikamaru started to explain his trap to them (which I don't get because won't that be telling them your plan giving them a knowledge of your strategies?) When he finished explaining he realised that one of the Shinobi was missing, just as his chakra was empty, as he collapsed on his backside and the last sound ninja appeared behind him, over his sensei's shoulder, Asuma started to knockout the rest of them.

Kai glanced over her shoulder knowing exactly what would happen as she had seen it in the series, even though she knew that she couldn't help but feel worried over the lazy, but smart konoha ninja. Kai glanced at Nimsay and saw her frowning at some thing, when Kai looked she saw Naruto's anxious face, looking straight a head, Sakura looked scared but at the same time relaxed, knowing her she would be thinking Sasuke would be fine, Rennot loved this fight because she got to see Sasuke get his butt handed to him on a silver platter, and because it is when Gaara changed his ways, thanks to Naruto of course, Kai and Nimsay were planning on letting Naruto do the fighting and if he needed them they would help him fight. "Naruto, we believe you can do this fight with out us, but if you need help at any time you can always ask us to help" stated Nimsay, before Kai could get a word out, leaving Kai to nod in agreement. Naruto looked at them, shock clearly in his eyes as no one had said that to him, Naruto gave off his foxy grin in acknowledgement, they turned their head in time to see Sasuke get sent flying, Sakura jumped forward catching him, as Naruto jumped in front defensively, drawing out a kunai in case of any sudden attacks. Nimsay examined Sasuke and started to heal any cuts possible, seen as though she didn't know medical jutsu there wasn't much she could do to heal him. Nimsay glanced at Naruto as he challenged Gaara "Naruto, do your best and think of your loved ones and you'll win for sure" shouted Kai, loud enough for Gaara to hear, "The only way to win is to love yourself and no one else, think about yourself" roared Gaara, deafening the Konoha Shinobi.

Naruto looked at him, anger in his eyes, he charged at Gaara for daring to say such a thing. Gaara's sand grabbed his leg and chucked him away, sending him crashing into a tree 15 feet away. Naruto slid onto a branch and got back on to his feet facing Gaara, he launched his kunai which he still had in his hand, and Gaara just deflected it with his sand shield. He didn't even looked in the slightest effected. Naruto formed a Kage bunshin (Solid shadow clone) and launched it at Gaara, it landed in front of Gaara with a grin, the grin lasted until it exploded and Gaara got sent flying, his landing getting cushioned by his living sand. Naruto frowned as Gaara rolled to his feet; "Sand shuriken" shouted Gaara performing said Jutsu. Naruto got hit head on while Nimsay and Kai grabbed Sasuke and dove behind a tree while Sakura followed. Kai frowned as she saw no new break through, other then that exploding clone, although the same trick won't work twice. Nimsay followed the fight with out showing any emotion on her face what so ever, Sakura was looking concerned. Naruto started forming hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu" whispered Naruto, Kai almost giggled when she remembered what happened; though she didn't considering the situation, when the smoke cleared Gamakichi was visible. Kai saw the grin on Nimsay's face and caught sight of Sakura face planting, Naruto's face was pure shock, and Gaara looked triumphant, Naruto picked up Gamakichi and twirled round so the shuriken hit his back and he protected the small toad "Hey, not to be rude kid, but you plainly suck at battling" announced Gamakichi

"Shut up!" roared Naruto as he dove behind the tree to avoid another wave of shuriken. Gaara looked around with his halfway transformed face trying to spot Naruto as he moved from tree to tree. Naruto froze behind one tree as a foxy grin spread on his face as he formed a plan that ran mainly on his lucky skills. Naruto placed Gamakichi down and made the original Kage bunshin, they formed in places were Gaara couldn't spot them, the original Naruto ran from his hiding place and charged at Gaara with a kunai at the ready, he launched the kunai at him with a explosive tag attached, it landed in front of him and Naruto landed near it, Gaara swung his demonic hand at him, Naruto used a kawami (substitution) to switch places with a shadow clone, the clone exploded when Gaara's hand collided with him. Naruto jumped out of his next hiding place where the clone was hiding before and launched another explosive tag + Kunai behind Gaara, he charged at him yet again and used another Kawami so it exploded yet again when Gaara whacked it. Naruto carried on doing this till Gaara started throwing Kunai at him to stop him getting close. Naruto smirked as he put the final stage of his plan into action, when Gaara looked down he was surrounded by explosive tags.

"Boom" Naruto said, the explosive tags went off sending Gaara flying into the air, five clones ran out of their hiding place and performed Naruto's own move 'Uzumaki barrage', which is an adapted move of Rock lee's. As Gaara stumbled to his feet, he finished his transformation at the same time as pinning Sakura to a tree with his sand that would harden by the second; Kai relayed this information to Naruto, who looked surprised at the fact she knew, his surprise turned to panic thinking she would get crushed to death slowly and painfully. "Naruto, if you beat Gaara, the sand will crumble away" informed Nimsay, Naruto nodded as he placed Gamakichi, who had remained quiet all this time In awe of the fight, Naruto started to form the hand seals to summoning technique, Naruto slammed his hand down and started to rise with the smoke, when it cleared you could see the toad with the sword and a scar running through one of its eyes, wearing a robe, Gamabunta had arrived. Gamabunta refused to fight until Gamakichi informed him that Gaara had been 'bullying' him. Gamabunta charged at Gaara, in Shukaku form, with his sword drawn and ready to strike. Naruto had grabbed hold of Gamakichi and grabbed hold of Gamabunta's robe, to stop him from falling. Gaara jumped over Gamabunta, dodging his sword harmlessly.

Naruto watched as Gaara performed his sleep mimic jutsu, not knowing what was going on, Gamabunta's eyes widened as he realised what exactly he was doing. Gaara was releasing Shukaku. Shukaku used futon (wind) bullet jutsu, while Gamabunta used water bullet jutsu to counted it, it managed to destroy all except one, Gamabunta pulled out his sword and sliced the last one, dissecting it in to pieces. Gamabunta attempted to grab Shukaku but failed as he managed to wiggle out of Gamabunta's grasp. Gamabunta started to plan the obvious, how to get Naruto to transform the giant toad into something that has teeth and claws so he can grasp Shukaku, Naruto panicked and transformed the boss toad into the Kyuubi, Gamabunta grabbed Shukaku as Naruto jumped onto Shukaku's head and head butted Gaara, causing Gaara's head to fly back wards effectively waking up said boy.

Shukaku started moaning about only just getting out and not having enough time to play around. Shukaku's body started to crumble, Gaara landed on a branch, Gaara crouched slightly as Naruto landed opposite him, blood trickling down both boys fore heads. Both Jinchuuriki's pulled back their fists and jumped at each other planning on getting the last hit. The plan failed for Gaara as Naruto twisted just enough to dodge Gaara's punch and his punch would still land. Both boys felt the pull of gravity as they rushed towards the Earth; they landed with a sickening crunch. Naruto started talking about friendship and love and how he was always looked down upon, until Iruka and everyone else came into his life. He could see the same loneliness in Gaara's eyes, the same passed, except Naruto came out the darkness and into the light, Gaara had stayed. Pukkun sent off a signal to Kakashi that the battle here was over.

_

S-P: hope you enjoyed it! It took me around 2-3 hours I finished this chapter around 1:40! So review so I know my hard work is appreciated! Next chapter: Hokage's funeral!


	20. EXTREMLY short chapter 20 XD

S-p: Yo people! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kai: Wow 20th chapter!

Nimsay: I thought you would be too lazy to make it this far!

S-p: -.- I don't own Naruto.

_

Chapter 20

2 days after the thirds funeral, Kai was sat with Naruto in Ichiraku Ramen. Nimsay was just walking into there; they had planned to meet here for training. Nimsay sat down after greeting them with a small wave. As soon as all three had finished, Jiriaya walked in smirking at them all. "Hey guys wanna come on a training trip with me?" he asked, Nimsay and Kai turned to each other remembering who attacked Naruto, the same people that kidnapped Rennot, the akatsuki, Itachi and Kisame. "We'll come!" They both practically screamed, Naruto looked at them shock in his eyes; he had told them all about Jiriaya being a pervert, yet they still wanted to go with him, Naruto looked at Jiriaya "Fine, I'll come, to protect the girls from you and for the training." answered Naruto.

2 hours later, the four of them where leaving the giant Konoha gates. They walked out with the feeling of anticipation.

_

Yeah I know MEGA short but I had MEGA writer's block I had to rewrite this chapter over seven times! So please review!


End file.
